Ring Of Destiny
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Niatnya ingin menjual cincin yang tidak sengaja di temukannya di depan halte. Tapi Kim Jaejoong justru mendapat kejutan dan di klaim sebagai 'menantu'. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Benarkah sebuah cincin mampu memilih takdir pemiliknya?This is other story about RING after Ring Binder Mate. Lets see. YUNJAE/BL/romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**RING OF DESTINY****  
**

.

.

**Storyline:** **Giaoneesan** a.k.a **Aihara Kimisa**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

**Story ideas**: **Vea Kim-****Kim YoonHye**

**Genre:** Love romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

.

Part 1

.

Hujan rintik yang mengguyur jalanan kota Seoul tidak juga berhenti sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sesosok namja yang terlihat sendiri tengah menatap sendu basahan air yang terus saja menerpa pasir hitam dihadapannya. Sepasang doe eyes itu seolah kosong dan tak terisi, ada gurat pikiran yang tampak dalam wajahnya. Sesaat, tatapannya beralih mengarah pada hamparan langit yang bagaikan selimut dingin menggulungkan rasa sengatan pada sisi kulit putihnya yang hanya terbalut sebuah kemeja dengan paduan kaos V-neck berwarna hitam.

_Klining_

Mata doe itu mengerjab pelan ketika sebuah benda berputar-putar di depan mata kakinya sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan tergeletak begitu saja.

Tangan putih terbalut setelan kemeja panjang Jaejoong terulur mengambil benda yang berbentuk lingkaran berupa cincin itu. Ia sedikit tercenung dalam diam sembari berfikir. Tiba-tiba sebuah untaian senyum terlukis diatas bibir cherrynya. Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama benda mungil ditangannya. sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan berlian kecil sebagai matanya.

"Hyaaa, ini asli apa palsu? Benarkah ini cincin berlian yang harganya mahal?" guman pemuda manis itu sambil mempout berfikir.

_Tak_

Tanpa berfikir panjang, pemuda itu menggigit cincin dalam genggamannya. "Sepertinya ini benar-benar asli. Bagaimana kalau dijual? Pasti bisa mendapatkankan uang untuk melunasi biaya administrasi semesteranku." Jaejoong mengangguk sembari tersenyum, ia melangkah meninggalkan halte tempatnya berteduh, menerobos rintikan hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti menyiramkan tetesannya.

**.**

**Ring ****Of Destiny**

**Gia**

**.**

**Some time ago ..**

"Oppa, apakah harus memakai cincin itu saat menemui eommonim nanti?"

Yunho melirik sosok gadis disampingnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja Yoon-ah. Itu cincin turun temurun dari keluarga Jung. Kau harus memakainya untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Jung."

"Baiklah, berikan padaku biar aku memakainya sekarang." Pinta gadis bernama lengkap Kim YoonHye, yang tak lain adalah yeojachingu Yunho. Ia menunggu sampai namja brunette disampingnya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil.

"Biar aku yang memakaikannya." Ujar Yunho, namun YoonHye menggeleng. "Anya, oppa menyetir saja, biar aku pakai sendiri."

Gadis itu membuka kotak kecil dalam genggamannya. Ekspersi pertama yang muncul adalah sebuah bibir yang mencebil dan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Yunho melirik sosok disampingnya yang terdiam sambil menatap cincin milik keluarganya. "Kenapa tidak langsung dipakai Yoon-ah? aku ingin melihat pas atau tidak?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dan mendesah berat. "Cincinya jelek. Tidak elegan dan sudah kuno sekali. Aku tidak mau memakainya, nanti jariku tidak terlihat cantik lagi. Shieroo."

"Tapi itu cincin milik eomma Yoon-ah, kau harus memakainya saat bertemu dengan eomma nanti. Disitu juga terukir nama marga Jung. Eomma tidak akan suka kalau kau tidak memakainya."

"Shieroo! Aku tidak mau memakainya. Cincinnya jelek dan tidak berkelas nanti tanganku bisa gatal-gatal." Tolak YoonHye dan mendengus. Yuho menggeleng, kekasihnya benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kim YoonHye, cepat pakai cincin itu atau kita gagal bertemu eomma dan pernikahan kita juga gagal. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Titik!"

"Pakai Yoon-ah."

Merasa jengah dengan perintah namjachingunya, gadis itu langsung membuka jendela kaca mobil hingga tetesan air gerimis sedikit masuk kedalam mobil lalu menerpa wajahnya. Hal selanjutnya yang terpikir olehnya adalah meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

Seet

Puk

Cincin bersimbol keluarga Jung itu sukses terlempar keluar dari jendela kaca mobil dan melesat terbawa angin membuat gadis berkulit putih itu tersenyum puas.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" YoonHye menutup kedua telinganya saat namja yang duduk distir kemudi itu berteriak.

"Kenapa berteriak begitu oppa? Kau mau membuatku tuli? Aishh!"

Chiiiiiiiittttttt

Yunho menghetikan mobil audi metalic miliknya dan menatap tajam gadis berhasel bening itu. "Ambil cincin itu." perintahnya.

YoonHye menelan salivanya, namun gadis itu menggeleng dan memilih berdiam diri sambil bersedekap dada serta menatap lurus gerimis lewat kaca depan mobil.

"Mau mengambilnya atau kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini." Gertak Yunho masih menatap tajam YoonHye.

Tsk..

Yunho berdecak saat mendapatkan gelengan kepala atas jawaban pertanyaannya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Yunho terkesiap begitu mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang tampak nanar ketika pandangan mata mereka saling berhadapan.

"Yoon-ah .."

"Demi Tuhan oppa, hanya karena sebuah cincin? Geure, kita berpisah saja! Aku muak dengan peraturan aneh keluargamu itu, belum bertemu saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nanti setelahnya? Aku menyerah saja, annyeong oppa!"

Brak

Yunho terpaku, pikirannya runyam begitu saja saat mendengar gadisnya berkata demikian. Ia bahkan bergeming melihat YoonHye membuka pintu mobil dan melenggang pergi. Ia masih terdiam sampai mata musangnya menangkap sosok gadis itu menangis dan mencegat sebuah taksi yang berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan dekat halte bis.

Seakan baru tersadar dari dunianya, Yunho buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari mengejar taksi yang beberapa saat lalu ditumpangi kekasihnya atau mantan yeojachingunya mungkin? Mengabaikan rintikan hujan yang masih mendera. Wajah fristasi tercetak jelas dalam ekspresinya.

"Yoon-ah! KIM YOONHYE!

Arggghhh!

Shitt!

Damn!

Berbagai rutukan dan umpatan terlontar dari bibir unik berbentuk hati itu. Yunho tertegun saat teringat pada cincin milik keluarganya. Ia berbalik lantas menuju tempat dimana YeonHye membuang cincin berharga itu.

Aish!

"Dimana dia membuang cincin itu? eomma akan membunuhku kalau tau apa yang terjadi hari ini. Gagal membawa calon menantu serta cincin keluargapun hilang. Aish!"

.

.

.

Pria berwajah androgini itu berdiri didepan sebuah tempat bertuliskan **Jewels Jung Fashion** sambil menggigit bibir ranum merahnya. Setelah pulang ke rumah sewanya, ia membersihkan diri serta mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Beruntung hujan sudah reda setelahnya. Namja berkeping doe itu menelan salivanya dan melangkah maju memasuki toko perhiasan yang cukup terkenal menurutnya.

Sriittt

Jaejoong sedikit terkagum dengan pintu yang bergeser sendiri itu. Ia disambut seorang yeoja berpakaian resmi toko dengan senyuman dan bungkukkan hormat dari pegawai toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya seorang yeoja pegawai dalam toko perhiasan yang tengah tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit ragu, masalahnya ia akan menjual cincin yang tidak disertai surat-surat atau keterangan apapun, takutnya akan terjadi hal fatal. Misalnya saja dituduh mencuri atau apa. Pemuda cantik itu kembali menatap yeoja dihadapannya.

"B-begini nona, a-aku ingin menjual cincin ini. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai surat-surat atau keterangannya. Apakah bisa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan ragu dan memperhatikan ketika pegawai wanita itu mengecek cincin yang baru saja diserahkannya. Yeoja itu mengerutkan kening lalu menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama, ia juga mengangkat garis matanya.

"Tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar. Mari ikut dengan saya, saya ingin mengecek terlebih dahulu cincin ini." Ucap yeoja itu. Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti pegawai wanita itu hingga tiba didepan sebuah pintu besar coklat.

"Silakan duduk tuan, saya tidak akan lama."

"Nde.. "

Jaejoong menatap beberapa lukisan elegan yang terpajang di setiap dinding. Ia memperhatikan pegawai wanita yang berada didalam sebuah ruangan dengan pilar-pilar yang sedikit terbuka, hingga membuat sepasang mata doenya bisa melihat dua orang yeoja yang sedang beragumen didalam ruangan itu.

Damn,

Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini, Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk sekarang. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdetak tidak menentu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki itu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. Ia menoleh dan menangkap sebuah sepatu _gold _high heels tepat berdiri dihadapanya. Jaejoong langsung bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk, merasa ini adalah etika sopan santun yang paling baik saat menyadari bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannmu adalah orang penting dan berkuasa. Dilihat dari kualitas barang yang dipakaiannya, menunjukkan wanita yang sekarang berada dihadapannya adalah dari kalangan atas. Pikir Jaejoong membenarkan pendapatnya.

Mata bulat setajam iris kucing itu menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Seolah menilai sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Kyaaaa

Grep

"Selamat datang menantu idamanku."

Cup

Jaejong terbelalak seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ataupun bergerak. Wanita berpenampilan elegan itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengecup kedua pipinya? _For God sake _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang? Menelan ludah, hanya itu yang mampu Jaejoong lakukan.

How Dear?

Lalu menantu? Jaejoong merasa telinganya belum tuli, jelas-jelas ia mendengar yeoja itu memanggilnya menantu? Apa maksudnya?

"Akhirnya eomma bertemu denganmu sayang, ini pasti ulah Yunho yang menyuruhmu datang kemari untuk menemuiku secara langsung dengan alasan menjual cincin ini. Ayo sekarang mana tanganmu, eomma akan sangat bahagia melihat menantu eomma memakai cincin kebanggaan keluarga Jung."

_Tik_

Cincin silver itu kini melingkar indah dijari manis Jaejoong, sementara pemiliknya hanya menelan saliva dan tertegun heran.

"Ajhuma.. aku bukan_" Jaejoong berusaha menyangkal dengan menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Namun wanita bermata kucing itu justru menatap jemarinya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Kyaaa

"Sangat pas dan cocok untukmu sayang. Kau sudah pasti adalah menantu umma. Kajja kau harus ikut umma sekarang." Simpul wanita itu lagi membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat.

Seet

"SeNa-ya, hari ini ku serahkan urusan toko padamu, aku akan mengajak menantuku kerumah. Hyaaaa.. kau sangat manis dan cantik sayang, Aigoo… Yunnie tidak salah memilih calon pendamping." Teriak wanita itu dan menggeret lengan Jaejoong hingga tidak bisa berkutik. Alih-alih memberontak, Jaejoong justru mengikuti wanita yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyum dan mengamit posessif lengannya.

.

.

.

"Chogy_" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendesah frustasi melihat yeoja yang duduk disampingnya tengah sibuk tertawa dengan ponsel miliknya. Jemari berhias kutek merah menyala itu masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Saat ini ia sedang berada didalam limousine mewah bersama seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berpenampilan sangat _'wah'_.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu saat limousine itu akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan besar yang membuat Jaejoong tidak berhenti menelan salivanya serta mengerjapkan kedua doe eyesnya lalu menganga takjub.

"Ayo sayang, rumah barumu sudah menunggu kekeke.. " tawa mengerikan membahana ketika wanita itu kembali menggeret lengan Jaejoong dan menarik posessif pemuda manis itu hingga semakin mendekati pintu raksasa yang entah kenapa membawa perasaan buruk di hati Jaejoong.

Omo!

'ini isatana apa rumah?' batin namja cantik itu tanpa bisa sedikitpun mengatupkan mulutnya yang sudah terserang syndrome takjub. Sebuah rumah megah seperti bangunan _collosium_ yang pernah dilihat Jaejoong dalam buku atlas dunia miliknya. Tapi bagaimanapun rumah ini terlihat seperti sebuah penjara yang menyeramkan. Jaejoong kembali menelan saliva ketika wanita itu menariknya mendekati tangga spiral yang dibawahnya berderet puluhan maid berpakaian sama serta tersenyum padanya juga menunduk hormat.

Aigo

'semoga ini bukan rencana buruk Tuhan untukku.' Harap Jaejoong putus asa.

"Ayo sayang."

Kriet

Deritan suara pintu yang membuka, cukup terdengar nyaring. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan besar atau kamar? Doe eyes itu menatap takjub sebuah ranjang besar ditengah ruangan, sebuah living room dengan sofa serta tv dan seperangkatnya. Di meja nackhas ada sebuah vas bunga kosong, dua buah lampu hias dan di sudut terdapat dua pintu yang mungkin salah satunya adalah pintu kamar mandi.

Eohh?

Dimana wanita itu?

Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan terhenyak begitu hasel gelapnya tidak menangkap sosok wanita yang bersamanya tadi.

"Sayang, pegang bunga ini dan masukkan kedalam vas itu, arrachi? Ppaliwa!" perintah wanita bermata kucing itu dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa mual mellihatnya. "Palli, umma tidak suka dibantah. Kajja!"

'Umma?' sejak kapan Jaejoong memiliki seorang umma yang tinggal di Seoul? Jelas-jelas ummanya ada di Chungnam sekarang. Sedang sibuk berdoa agar ia cepat lulus kuliah lalu bekerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk membangun rumah megahnya di Chungnam yang tiga bulan lalu hangus dilahap api karena ledakan gas. Masih beruntung kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di restoran milik keluarga sementara dirinya ada di Seoul menuntut ilmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah menjadi yatim piatu sekarang.

Seolah tersadar, Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya menuruti apa yang wanita itu inginkan. Hanya menaruh setangkai bunga mawar putih diatas vas bunga di meja nackhas bukan? Ia berjalan menuju samping ranjang king size tanpa menyadari sebuah seringai serta tatapan penuh arti dari yeoja paruh baya itu.

BLAM

Jaejoong sontak terkejut begitu selesai menaruh setangkai mawar itu dalam vas bunga kemudian mendengar suara pintu yang berdentum menutup. Namja cantik itu langsung berlari kearah pintu dan meraih handle pintu.

Klek, klek

Aish

"Ajhuma! Buka pintunya. Ajhuma!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menggedor pintu. Mendadak wajah seputih susu itu terbelalak horor. Jaejoong menelan saliva dan menatap ngeri, ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga kakinya membentur tepi ranjang membuatnya terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Eomma... Joongie diculik ajhuma mesum!"

Brukk

Tubuh pemuda cantik itu terbanting keatas ranjang dengan pandangan kearah langit-langit. Jaejoong mengangkat telapak tangannya lalu doe eyesnya memicing memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Niatnya hanya ingin menjual cincin, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa ia akan dijual keluar negeri? Di mutilasi? Di bunuh? Bahkan dijadikan barang lelang? Bagaimana nasib keluarganya di Chungnam nanti? Mereka pasti bisa langsung jantungan atau ayahnya bisa-bisa down ditempat.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri membayangkan semua itu. Sampai akhirnya sepasang doe eyes itu terlelap dan terpejam seiring dengan irama deru nafas Jaejoong yang terdengar stabil.

**.**

**Ring ****Of Destiny**

**Gia**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

"Yunnnieee.. selamat datang sayang. Umma sudah melihatnya, benar-benar calon menantu idaman umma. Cantik, manis, kulitnya putih dan mulus. Jawaban umma ada di atas dalam vas bunga. Cepat kau lihat, dia juga sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." rentetan kata-kata Mrs. Jung membuat kepala Yunho seperti ingin meledak, wanita yang menjadi ibunya ini memang sangat cerewet.

Tunggu,

'Menantu? Cantik manis kulit putih dan jawaban dari ummanya. Apa YoonHye sudah berubah pikiran? Apa gadis itu sudah bertemu ibunya?' Yunho menggeleng dan menghapus pertanyaan-pertannyaan yang mengitari pikirannya.

"Maksud umma?"

"Aish anak bodoh, dari pada kau berdiri disini lebih baik kau melihatnya di kamarmu sekarang." Perintah Mrs. Jung dan mendorong tubuh putranya menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Omo

"Aish aku lupa menanyakan siapa nama menantuku? Sudahlah." Mrs Jung mengangguk sembari tersenyum memperhatikan punggung putranya yang sudah mencapai anak tangga menuju lantai atas, dimana sosok seseorang tengah berbaring didalam kamarnya. Seseoang yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Krieett

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelahan. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sembari melontarkan pandangan manik musangnya kesegala penjuru. Obsidian miliknya menangkap setangkai mawar di dalam vas bunga di atas meja nackhas.

'mawar putih'

Itu tandanya ibunya setuju dengan calon menantunya. Pandangan Yunho turun hingga menatap ke arah tempat tidurnya yang tidak kosong itu. Ia tercenung heran. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya namja tampan itu mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Ia terus berjalan hingga tubuhnya tepat berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Deg

Yunho tercekat, sosok yang sekarang berbaring di atas ranjangnya bukanlah yeojachingunya, melainkan sosok asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Ia terpana dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

'Sleeping beauty?'

Permukaan ranjang berderit saat namja bermata musang itu duduk ditepiannya. Dengan seksama manik musang Yunho menatap setiap inci bagian wajah sosok menawan yang menghuni tempat tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir hangat saat Yunho memperhatikan sepasang mata yang terpejam itu. Wajah yang begitu damai, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika tangannya terulur lalu menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah tanpa cacat yang terlihat mengaggumkan.

Halus…

Kulit wajah yang tersentuh tangannya begitu halus dan lembut.

Deg

Srakk

Yunho terkesiap saat tiba-tiba sepasang keping hasel itu terjaga, memperlihatkan dua buah bola mata bening dan teduh yang mampu membuatnya terkesima. Sosok itu menepis tangannya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit wajah itu.

"N-nuguseo?"

**.**

**Ring Of Destiny**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kisah cincin yang baru. Setelah RING BINDER MATE, gia akhirnya nulis kisah lain dari episode cincin. Yup RING OF DESTINY. Dengan karakter peran utama yang berbeda. This story from Vea idea…****Lets to know what happen after this…. ^_^**

**Kira-kira****gimana**** ya reaksi Yunho? Trus gimana YunJae selanjutnya?**

**And This Fiction special for Me. Cz this is my special day ^^ You Know What I Mean…**

**Lanjutt **

**Thank You**

**Gia**


	2. Chapter 2

**RING ****OF DESTINY**

.

.

**Storyline: Giaoneesan**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

**Story ideas**: **Vea Kim-****Kim YoonHye**

**Genre:** Love romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

.

Part 2

.

.

Yunho menatap pemuda yang duduk setengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Hal itu membuat sosok yang diperhatikannya menjadi sedikit risih. Suasana canggung terjadi menyelinap di sela-sela pandangan mengintimidasi onix musang milik Yunho. Ia sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir yang menurutnya sangat katakanlah 'sensual?' itu.

Sementara Jaejoong yang ditatap sedemikian rupa berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap setangkai bunga mawar yang ada di dalam vas bunga yang beberapa saat lalu diletakkannya sendiri.

"Aku Jung Yunho, pemilik kamar ini." Ucap Yunho tanpa berhenti menelanjangi Jaejoong dengan tatapannya. Pemuda manis bemata doe itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengerutkan kening serta melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf.. a-aku tidak tau." Jaejoong semakin menundukan kepalanya sungkan.

Seet

"A-aku tidak tau apa-apa. Sungguh! Maaf su-sudah tidur di kamarmu. Ajhuma itu yang memaksaku d-dan mengurungku disini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. A-aku pulang."

Yunho semakin menambah kerutan pada keningnya. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu keluar dari kamarnya. Laki-laki pemilik keping musang itu mengangkat bahu sedikit tidak peduli. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya hingga tidak sengaja menatap sekuntum mawar di atas meja nackhas. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan ummanya. Wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia telah setuju dan menyukai calon menantunya.

Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud ibunya itu adalah sosok yang beberapa saat lalu berbaring diatas ranjangnya?

Yunho langsung bangkit dan mengejar Jaejoong. Manik musangnya menjelajah menuruni tangga spiral yang menuju lantai satu. Ia terpaku saat melihat pintu depan yang telah terbuka, buru-buru laki-laki itu menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Ia melihat seorang maid yang tampak membersihkan meja.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang yang tadi menuruni tangga?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas tatapan heran bawahannya itu. Yunho berdecak, ia berlari kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanya mencelos. Sosok itu telah menghilang. Terlambat. Itulah pikirnya.

"Yun…"

Deg

"Kau sedang mencari siapa? Dimana calon menantuku?" tanya wanita elegan bermarga Jung itu pada putranya. Bibir Yunho terasa kelu ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya. Yunho bahkan tidak sempat menayakan sesuatu apapun pada sosok yang sempat membuatnya terpesona beberapa saat lalu, sosok yang tertidur di dalam kamarnya, sosok yang dianggap ibunya adalah calon menantunya. Yunho belum sempat mananyakan apapun bahkan nama sekalipun.

Bagaimana ini?

"A-aku lelah eomma, aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Yunho terbata sembari berlari secepat mungkin menghindari berbagai pertanyaan yang akan ibunya keluarkan nantinya. Ia belum siap jika harus dimintai penjelasan. Berbagai masalah sedang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Kalau harus ditambah masalah baru, Yunho merasa kepalanya sudah akan meledak.

Mrs Jung mengerutkan keningnya, mendapati tingkah aneh putranya. Ia kembali menuju ke dapur saat melihat punggung Yunho telah menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**Ring Of Destiny**

**Gia**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Yunho selesai dengan rutinitasnya. Laki-laki manly itu mengusap rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi, kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang lalu menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Bau vanila mint.

Itulah kesan yang didapatnya begitu menarik nafas dalam. Yunho mencoba menghirup sepuasanya aroma yang melekat di sprei dan bantalnya. Mungkin ini parfum orang yang dikira menantu ummanya tadi. Yunho mendesah lelah, mendengar kata menantu membuat emosinya kembali memuncak. Ia teringat dengan sikap kekanakan yeojachingunya Kim YoonHye yang membuatnya berstatus single sekarang.

Laki-laki dengan mata musang itu mengacak rambutnya lalu bangkit duduk diatas ranjang. Ia benar-benar pusing. Bagaimana kalau nanti ibunya menanyakan tentang cincin keluarga? Harus menjawab apa Yunho?

Tanpa disadarinya, sesuatu tersentuh oleh jemari Yunho. Laki-laki itu tercenung saat melihat sebuah kartu berwarna gold dengan deretan huruf timbul diatasnya.

Eh,

'Kartu mahasiswa?' batin Yunho bingung lalu membalik kartu itu. "K I M – JAEJOONG University of EUN-HA? Kim Jaejoong? Nugu?" Yunho menepuk-nepukkan kartu itu pada telapak tangannya sambil berfikir. Hingga sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi namja tadi bernama Kim Jaejoong?Oh... Astaga, dia baru berumur 22 tahun. Lebih muda 7 tahun dariku. Eomma benar-benar menyukai daun muda. Dia bahkan jauh lebih muda dibandingkan YoonHye dan…" Yunho menggantungkan kalimat monolognya saat menatap foto kecil dalam kartu mahasiswa itu.

"Dia berwajah cantik.. " gumannya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa eomma menganggapnya sebagai menantu? Aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku harus menyelidikinya sendiri. Benar, baiklah kalau begitu. Bersiaplah Jaejoong ssi kita akan bertemu di kampusmu besok pagi." tekad Yunho bulat lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan sebuah kartu yang tergenggam ditangannya sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua manik musangnya. Terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Aish!

"Kim jaejoong mati saja kau. Bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkan kartu mahasiswa yang sangat penting itu. eomma! Eothokhe? Aku kehilangan jam penting pelajaran design." Keluh Jaejoong sambil lalu berjalan hilir mudik di depan gerbang universitasnya. Jelas saja namja cantik itu tidak bisa masuk ke kampusnya jika tidak menggunakan tanda pengenal sebagai mahasiswa universitas Eun-Ha. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingat dimana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan tanda pengenalnya itu.

Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengerucut sedari tadi. Jaejoong berjalan gontai meninggalkan gerbang tinggi kampusnya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat–ingat dimana kartu mahasiswanya tertinggal. Kerikil dan batu-batu kecil tak luput dari rasa pelampiasannya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari sedikitpun sebuah mobil audi yang terparkir tak jauh darinya dengan seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya dari dalam mobil mewah itu.

Audi A6 itu mulai melaju pelahan di belakang Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun mengganggu pemuda bermarga Kim yang tampak berjalan sembari melamun di trotoar.

Jaejoong berhenti didepan sebuah caffe. Wajahnya terlihat mendung serta lesu. Sementara Yunho sudah memarkir mobilnya lalu berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Pemuda cantik itu memasuki pintu caffe membuat sebuah lonceng yang menggantung di atas pintu bergemerincing berisik.

"Selamat datang. Silakan menikmati waktu santai anda bersama menu special kami." Jaejoong bejalan lurus setelah tersenyum kecil mengacuhkan salam hormat serta ucapan seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam caffe.

Setelah memesan secangkir _moccalatte_ serta _cake sourberry_ favoritenya, Jaejoong kembali melamun. Ia mengetukan jari telunjuknya di ujung dagu. Sebelum kartu itu ditemukan, ia tidak bisa masuk kuliah. Kalaupun bisa ia harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk biaya administrasi ulang agar mendapatkan kartu mahasiswanya yang baru. Padalah uang administrasi semesternya saja belum dibayar. Oh dear, masalah itu seperti rel kereta yang beruntun.

Hah!

Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu menyeruput _moccalattenya_ lalu mendesah lelah.

Disisi lain, Yunho tidak sedikitpun melepaskan keping musangnya dari namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang diikutinya. Manik musangnya terpaku saat tanpa sengaja menatap sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis namja Kim itu.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah cincin milik keluarga besar Jung. Tapi bagaimana bisa cincin itu dipakai namja berwajah cantik yang sama sekali Yunho belum pernah kenal. Sungguh sangat aneh. Pikir Yunho tidak mengerti. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghampiri meja Jaejoong di sudut ruangan caffe.

"Jaejoong ssi?"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Jaejoong langsung menoleh. Pemuda itu terkesiap saat doe eyesnya menangkap sosok yang kemarin sempat dilihatnya. Ya, ia masih ingat siapa namja itu. Laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho yang tinggal di rumah yang seperti istana serta memiliki ajhuma yang mesum yang juga telah mengklaimnya sebagai menantu.

Jaejoong bahkan belum berfikir sejauh itu. Yang ada di otaknya hanya lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan besar sebagai seorang desainer terkenal. Menikah? Menjadi seorang menantu? Itu urusan nanti kalau dia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok sebagai pendampingnya.

"Ehem! Jaejoong ssi, apa kau mendengarku?" ulang Yunho saat Jaejoong tak kunjung juga menjawab sapaannya.

"Ah, nde. Bukankah anda Jung Yunho yang kemarin itu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan setelah sadar dari pikirannya yang melayang tentang masa depan. Yunho mengangguk, tanpa meminta ijin, laki-laki itu langsung duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sedikit heran, dari mana Jung Yunho mengetahui namanya? "Chogyo, bagaimana anda tau nama saya?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwana gold lalu menyodorkan ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"OMO! Kartu mahasiswaku! Astaga aku hampir gila karena memikirkan ini. Gamsahamnibda Yunho ssi, kau menyelamatkan hidupku." Pekik Jaejoong girang lalu mencium kartu ditangannya berulang kali. Yunho yang memperhatikan namja itu tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya agar tidak menyunggingkan senyum.

Jaejoong berhenti dengan aktivitasnya saat teringat sesuatu. "Tapi… anda tidak datang menemuiku hanya untuk menyerahkan kartu pengenalku kan? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Begini, itu…" Yunho memulai ucapannya dengan sedikit ragu. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia membenarkan letak duduknya mencoba melontarkan wajah seriusnya pada Yunho.

"Cincin itu. Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan kedua big doenya pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Pemuda itu mendesah kemudian, membuat Yunho tercenung. "Ah, aku menemukannya kemarin di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjualnya untuk membayar biaya kuliah, tapi aku bertemu dengan ajhuma aneh dan mesum yang menculikku, mengurungku di kamar anda, bahkan lebih parahnya lagi ajhuma itu selalu memanggilku menantu. Aku benar-benar akan gila. Sungguh hari yang aneh. Aku ingin mengembalikan saja cincin ini kalau ajhuma itu pemiliknya. Tapi aku tidak ingat jalan kerumah besar itu…"

Jaejoong berhenti untuk menelan salivanya. Namun dalam sedetik wajah pemuda itu tampak berbinar. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menitipkannya kepada anda saja. Bukankah anda tinggal di rumah itu? Tapi… sebenarnya anda ada hubungan apa dengan ajhuma mesum itu?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tau. Ia tidak tau saja siapa sebenarnya wanita yang dipanggilnya ajhuma mesum itu.

Ehem!

"Wanita itu adalah eommaku." Jawab Yunho sedikit kikuk.

Oh…

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali menyeruput _moccalattenya,_ namun kedua haselnya terbelalak seketika begitu mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yunho.

Brusss

"M-Mwo? Eomma? OMO!" pekik Jaejoong dengan kedua pupil doe eyesnya yang melebar sempurna. Yunho mengulum senyumnya lagi saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"M-mianhe… a-aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Tapi_"

"Gwaenchana. Eommaku memang orang yang sedikit hiperaktif." Jelas Yunho sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Seet

Yunho mengerutkan kening saat melihat Jaejoong melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah namja tampan itu. "Ini cincin milik eommamu Yunho ssi. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak berjodoh dengan cincin itu, menjualnya saja belum sempat. Hahaha…" kembali laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menaikan alis matanya saat pemuda cantik dihadapannya menghela nafas.

Drtttttttt, drrrtttt

Ponsel dalam saku jas Yunho bergetar, mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki itu untuk sementara dari sosok Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya ingin tau.

"Yeobseo. Ada apa eomma?"

"_Yunnie. Kau sedang bersama menantu eomma? Berikan padanya Yun. Eomma ingin bicara padanya."_

Aish! Yunho mengacak surai miliknya. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang melahirkannya itu mengetahui jika sekarang Yunho sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang di anggap eommanya sebagai menantu itu. Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong sejenak, sedikit tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kartu mahasiswa miliknya.

"_Yunnie. Kau masih disana? Berikan ponselmu pada menantu eomma! PALLIWA"_

Ia kembali tersentak saat suara Mrs Jung menginstrupsi.

"Tapi eomma… itu.. aku… "

"_Berikan ponselmu pada menantu eomma Yun. Palli!"_

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menatap kartu mahasiswanya.

'Jaejoong ssi.' Bisiknya pelan. Jaejoong menoleh melihat Yunho sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Heeh?

'Mwoya?' jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyodorkan ponsel kearahnya.

'Eommaku. Dia ingin bicara padamu.' Yunho menjawab dengan bisikan. Jaejoong langsung menggeleng sambil menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya tanda menolak. Bukanya apa, ia hanya tidak ingin bertambah pusing jika mendengar kata (menantu) yang ditujukan padanya. Hell No! dia masih muda dan bersatus mahasiswa. Menantu? Itu urusan untuk lima atau enam tahun yang akan datang setelah ia sukses dengan kariernya.

'jebbal'

Melihat wajah memelas namja dihadapannya membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak tega. Yunho menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan keningnya. Memohon pada Jaejoong agar mau menuruti permintaanya.

'Aish.. arraseo.'

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Jaejoong menyetujui dan bersedia menerima telepon dari ummanya.

Ehem..

Memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berdehem pelan sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Yunho mengulum senyumnya lagi. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan pemuda manis itu.

"Y-e-o-b-s-e-o… ajhuma, musun marisumnika?" seru Jaejoong nada sehalus dan sesopan mungkin. Namun ia langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat mendengar pekikan nyaring yang menyapanya dari seberang line.

"_Kyaaaaaa… menantuku! Bogoshipooo! Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Apa kau dan Yunnie sedang berkencan? Maaf eomma mengganggu acara kalian. Eomma sedang berbelanja sekarang. Apa makanan kesukaanmu eum? Eomma akan memasakkan apapun yang kau suka sayang. Kau suka bulbogi? Baccom? Kimbab? Eomma akan memasakkan semuanya. Apa kau suka masakan Prancis? Jepang? Atau Itali eoh? Eomma pasti akan masakan semuanya. Kau kan manantu idaman eomma. Satu hal lagi, kenapa kau masih memanggilku ajhuma? Panggil aku eomma, arrachi. Kapan kalian akan pulang? Eomma tidak mau tau. Jangan pulang malam dan kalian berdua harus ada pukul tujuh. Bye-bye menant__k__u__ yang cantik__. Muahhh…"_

Pip

Pip

Sambungan telepon terputus oleh sebelah pihak.

Hah

"Eothokhe?"

Bruk

Kepala Jaejoong terkulai hingga membentur meja. Ia lantas menatap Yunho sambil menggembungkan pipi serta mencebilkan bibir ranumnya. "Ada apa? Apa eomma mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Untuk beberapa saat lalu, Yunho sempat menelan salivanya melihat sosok didepannya. Oh, sungguh demi seluruh boneka termanis didunia, Yunho tidak salah bukan? Jaejoong terlihat sangat cute saat melakukan pose itu.

"Eothokhe? Yunho ssi…" tanyanya lagi membuat Yunho semakin terlihat bingung. "Katakan saja." Bujuk Yunho lagi. Tanpa sadar diraihnya tangan jaejoong yang terkulai masih memegang ponselnya diatas meja.

"Apa yang barusan eomma katakan eum?" mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada lembut itu, membuat Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk. Lalu bangkit hingga duduk tegak tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang masih berada dalam gengaman Yunho.

"Ajhuma mesum.. Eh maksudku eommamu, baru saja bilang kalau kita tidak boleh terlambat pulang kerumah untuk acara makan malam bersama, karena ajhuma sudah memasak makanan special untuk Kita." Ungkap Jaejoong terlihat sedikit lega setelah mengatakan pada laki-laki dihadapannya apa yang menganggunya.

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Kau tau maksudku? Kita! KITA! Apakah aku harus dan wajib ikut pulang bersamamu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho untuk mengacak surainya sendiri.

"Tapi, eommamu tidak akan macam-macam kan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi penuh selidik. Yunho menggeleng mencoba memberi keyakinan sambil menahan tawa gelinya yang sudah di ujung bibirnya.

"Ah, eomma…. Kenapa aku harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Eothokaji?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah namja di hadapannya. "Jaejoong ssi. Aku kira tidak ada salahnya jika kau mau membantuku sedikit saja. Aku mohon…"

Heh?

"Membantu apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud anda Yunho ssi." Dengan wajah bingungnya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan polos.

"Itu... uhmm.. itu. Jadilah tunanganku."

"MWO?"

Srak

Para pelangan dalam cafe itu serentak menolah ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho saat dengan syoknya Jaejoong memekik nyaring bahkan berdiri hingga menimbulkan derit kursi yang cukup keras untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertarik. Mendadak salah tingkah, namja cantik itu langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam dan kembali duduk setelah berdehem malu.

"Micheoseo?" bisiknya kemudian. Yunho kembali mengulum senyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anya. Sebenanya, aku dan kekasihku baru saja berpisah kemarin. Dia bahkan yang membuang cincin keluargaku begitu saja. Sampai kau menemukannya. Sungguh aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi eomma. Pasti beliau akan sangat kecewa kalau sampai mengetahui bahwa keinginannya untuk mendapat menantu akan gagal." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu menjadi iba. Namja cantik bermata doe itu tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak merayu kekasihmu lagi untuk berbaikan? Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan jadi putus." Serunya semangat. Tapi Yunho menggeleng membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. "Waeyo? Apakah kau tidak mau mengajak kekasihmu itu berbaikan? Yaa.. kau itu adalah seorang namja Yunho ssi. Seharusnya kau memulianya terlebih dahulu. Aish!"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku sudah memohon padanya. Bahkan aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku untuk memintanya kembali. Tapi dia sangat egois dan menolakku terus. Aku sudah mengiba juga padanya." Cetus Yunho tidak mau kalah. Tapi dibalik hatinya, laki-laki tu ingin menggeplak mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berbohong selancar ini? Karena pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali belum meminta maaf pada Kim YeonHye. Terlalu gengsi bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Terlebih gadis itu yang sejatinya salah. Mata musang Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit melihat reaksi namja yang lebih muda dibawahnya itu.

"Aku akan membayar semua biaya kuliahmu eotthe?" usul Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Buru-buru namja cantik itu mengangkat tangannya keudara dan menggoyangkanya. Menolak usul namja Jung itu. "Shieroo.. itu namanya bukan uang yang halal. Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau tega membiarkan eommaku sedih? Bisa jadi eomma akan mendapatkan gejala strock dan masuk rumah sakit jika tau aku belum memiliki calon menantu untuknya. Jaejoong ssi. Aku mohonnn_"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap bergantian antara namja tampan di hadapannya dan juga cincin yang beberapa waktu lalu di temukannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**Ring Of Destiny**

**By ; Gia**

.

.

Apa Jaejoong akan menerima permohonan Yunho? Apakah ia benar-benar akan berpura-pura menjadi tunangan Yunho?

Lanjutt yaaa..

Thankyuuuuu

Gia


	3. Chapter 3

**RING ****OF DESTINY**

.

.

**Storyline:** **Gia**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

**Story ideas**: **Vea Kim-****Kim YoonHye**

**Genre:** Love romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

.

Part 3

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap takut-takut rumah besar dan mewah dihadapannya. Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Ada ekspresi engan yang tersirat di dalam wajahnya.

Puk

Tepukan Yunho dibahunya seolah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikiran-pikirannya. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Waeyo? Apa kau takut? Tenang saja eommaku tidak akan menggigitmu." Ujarnya membuat Jaejoong justru mencebil. Bagaimana tidak menakutkan jika baru pertama kali bertemu saja sudah di peluk-peluk dan dicium seperti waktu itu. Jaejoong kembali bergidik jika membayangkannya.

"Yunho ssi, apakah aku memang tidak bisa jika tidak bertemu dan makan malam dirumahmu? Ya Tuhan... aku benar-benar sangat gugup, takut, khawatir, entahlah. Eothokhe?" guman Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Yunho menahan senyum gelinya.

SLAP

Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba laki-laki Jung itu menangkup wajahnya hingga kedua pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. "Jangan khwatir Jaejoongie. Tenang saja, aku ada disampingmu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku? Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Karena statusmu sekarang adalah tunanganku. Jadi berpeganglah padaku, arachi?" Yunho berusaha menyakinkan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya namja cantik itu yang masih terlihat ragu namun Yunho tersenyum pada akhirnya saat melihat namja itu menganggukkan kepala untuk jawabannya.

"Bagus, sekarang saatnya kita masuk. Karena eomma akan mengomeliku kalau aku terlalu lama menahannya bertemu dengan calon menantunya." Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Jaejoong menunduk malu. Sungguh baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan keluarga aneh seperti ini.

Eomma yang aneh karena menyukai menantu seorang namja? Dan putranya yang juga aneh karena menyusun rencana mengelabuhi eommanya sendiri. Kepala Jaejoong sudah berdenyut memikirkannya. Akan tambah memusingkan lagi jika tidak segera di tepisnya.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak sadar saat Yunho menggandeng tangannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Menantukuuu..."

Bruk

GREB

Jaejoong tercekat dan menahan nafas saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik kedalam pelukan seseorang. Begitu terlepas, tiga kecupan langsung diterimanya bertubi-tubi.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Aigoo, eomma menunggu kalian. Kenapa baru pulang? Kalian terlambat sayang." Ujar nyonya Jung, wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik itu mendelik kearah putranya yang justru tersenyum lembut. Yunho memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi untuk ibunya. "Mianhe eomma. Aku dan Jaejoongie terlalu menikmati kencan kami, sampai lupa waktu."

Nyonya Jung tertawa sementara Jaejoong langsung terbelalak dan menatap Yunho seolah bertanya apa maksud ucapanmu? Namun laki-laki musang itu justru mengangkat bahu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi namamu Jaejoongie? nama yang manis semanis orangnya. Ah, eomma bahagia sayang. Kajja, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar. Yunho memang anak nakal, memonopolimu tanpa mempedulikan eommanya. Eomma sudah memasakkan semua makanan yang special untuk menantu eomma yang cantik ini. Kau harus makan yang banyak, lihatlah badanmu sangat kurus Jaejoongie sayang. Eomma tidak mau tau kau harus menghabisakan makan malammu, arrachi." Celoteh nyonya Jung sambil menggeret dan merangkul Jaejoong yang sudah mati kata serta gerakan ataupun penjelasan. Pasrah adalah satu-satunya cara.

SET

Yunho meraih tangan ummanya dan berbisik. "Eomma, sejak kapan eomma memasak?"

Plak

Satu geplakan sukses bersarang di kepala Yunho beserta pandangan mendelik dari ummanya itu. "Sttt… jangan mempermalukan eomma di depan menantu Jung Yunho." Bisiknya kemudian berlari meraih kembali lengan Jaejoong dan mengamitnya posessif.

Yunho yang melihatnya tidak mampu menahan lagi senyum geli dan gelengan kepalanya melihat tingkah ibunya. Wanita itu ternyata benar-benar sangat menginginkan seorang menantu. Mendadak wajah Yunho berubah keruh saat mengingat sebuah kenyataan. Eommanya sudah sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi... masalahnya, Jaejoong bukanlah kekasih Yunho yang sebenarnya.

Mendesah, Yunho memilih menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali tersenyum dan bergegas mengikuti Jaejoong bersama nyonya Jung yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

Jaejoong terbelalak saat menatap hamparan meja makan di hadapannya.

Sementara nyonya Jung langsung mengambil sebuah piring dengan nasi berisi penuh, tak lupa semua lauk yang tersaji di kumpulkan kedalam piring makan itu lalu meletakkannya ke hadapan Jaejoong yang tersentak kaget sampai mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan sangat cepat. Sepasang doe eyes Jaejoong beralih pada Yunho penuh rasa melas seolah berkata 'bagaimana aku menghabiskan semua ini?' yang dibalas dengan senyum geli namja tampan bermarga Jung itu.

"Ah, makanlah yang banyak Jaejoongie sayang. Eomma tidak mau menantu eomma terlihat kurus dan sakit nanti." Ujar nyonya Jung.

"Tapi... ajhum_"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Jaejoong."

Deg

Jaejoong langsung menelan salivanya begitu mendengar jawaban yang bernada dingin itu keluar dari wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Namun ia kembali salah tingkah saat tiba-tiba ibu dari namja tampan, tunangan pura-puranya itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepalanya sembari berkata manis. "Kau harus memanggilku eomma. Arrachi." Jaejoong langsung mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat saat Yunho sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyum melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"Ah perutku... Aigoo baru kali ini aku mengisi perutku sampai batas maksimum. Rasanya ingin meledak!" seru Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah rebahan di atas ranjang. Ekor matanya melirik seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Yunho, namja itu terlihat sibuk melepas accesoris yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Yunho ssi, apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang? Tugas kuliahku menumpuk."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap namja cantik yang sekarang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Selesai makan malam, nyonya Jung bersikeras dan memaksa agar Jaejoong menginap di kediaman Jung. Wanita itu bahkan mengatakan tidak apa-apa Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur bersama, toh Jaejoong seorang namja hingga tidak perlu khawatir akan hamil diluar nikah. Ck, ck...

"Eomma akan marah kalau tau kau melarikan diri Jae." Jawaban halus itu membuat Jaejoong memberenggut dan menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakannya di sini saja. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya lalu tergelak. "Yaa, kalau kau membantuku, paling kau hanya bisa menggambar bikini. Hahaha..."

"Aish!" manik musang Yunho tertegun saat melihat sosok dihadapannya yang begitu lepas dan tanpa beban tertawa. Ia mengambil bantal lalu memukulkannya pelan pada tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau bisa memakai apapun yang kau butuhkan. Laptop, atau semuanya." Ujar Yunho setelah bangkit berdiri.

Seet

Lagi, Yunho kembali terpaku saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik Jaejoong. "Yaa, mana boleh seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh sembarang percaya pada orang asing. Setidaknya, kau yang harus mengambilkan barang itu jika meminjamkannya. Dasar ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau aku berniat jahat. Bagaimana kalau aku adalah penipu? Kau pasti tidak memikirkannya bukan? Aishh!"

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam tubuh Yunho begitu mendengar ucapan namja cantik yang saat ini sudah bangkit dan berdiri disampingnya. Namun sebuah senyum ia lontarkan kemudian. "Kau kan bukan orang asing, tapi tunanganku. Kalau kau menipuku, akan ku kejar sampai ke ujung dunia."

Ctik

Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong dan tersenyum sementara Jaejoong mendengus dan melepasakan tangannya. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu lantas berkacak pinggang.

...

Belum sempat Jaejoong melontarkan ucapan pembelaannya, Yunho sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju meja kerjanya.

"Ini adalah laptop pribadiku, tapi aku jarang menggunakannya. Kalau kau mau kau bisa membawanya atau memakainya selamanya. Lalu kalau kau butuh sesuatu untuk membuat sketsa atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan design, peralatannya ada disini. Kalau masih ada yang kurang, kau bisa mengangkat telepon di situ dan menghubungi kepala bagian rumah tangga untuk menyediakannya. Jadi aku mandi dulu, dan selamat bekerja Jaejoongie..."

Cup

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk mengerjabkan mata hingga tidak menyadari saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Ia bahkan masih belum sadar dari rasa bingung, terkejut, tidak percaya dan semuanya yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam kepalanya. Doe eyesnya beralih pada barang-barang yang ada di atas meja. Setelahnya senyum lebar tersungging di sudut bibir cherrynya.

"Whoaa, benarkah aku boleh memakai semua ini? Jinjjayo?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Blam

Jaejoong baru menyadari sesuatu saat mendengar dentuman pintu kamar mandi yang menutup. Laki-laki cantik itu tertegun lalu meraba keningnya. "Apakah dia baru saja mencium keningku?" Dengan wajah polos ia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menepis sesuatu yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Jaejoong berlari mengambil tasnya lalu bersenandung ria sebelum mulai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi satu jam kemudian. Diarahkannya pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan kamarnya dan mata musangnya terpaku pada sebuah sofa di samping meja kerjanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sofa. Sebuah senyuman lolos dari bibir hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong tertidur. Posisinya masih duduk di atas karpet sementara kepala namja itu bersandar di ujung sofa. Dengan posisi itu Yunho bisa melihat leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terekspos. Rasa herannya muncul. Yunho baru menyadari bahwa kulit Jaejoong memang benar-benar putih dan sangat halus. Ah, namja ini sangat indah lebih tepatnya.

Laki-laki berperawakan tampan itu menoleh ke atas meja dan melihat sebuah design gambar yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia terpaku antara kagum dan tidak percaya. Benarkah Jaejoong yang membuatnya? Yunho menarik kertas di atas meja dan melihat dengan seksama design itu. Decakan kekaguman dilontarkannya.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Meletakkan kembali kertas design itu di atas meja, Yunho lalu memeriksa laptopnya dan menyimpan apapun yang di kerjakan Jaejoong kemudian men _shut down_ benda itu dan menutupnya.

Di angkatnya tubuh Jaejoong dan untuk kesekian kalinya namja itu terkesiap. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berat, tubuh namja ini begitu ringan. Ia jadi teringat perkataan ummanya yang bilang bahwa Jaejoong sangat kurus.

Bruk

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut di atas ranjangnya. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jaejoong yang terpejam. Astaga, ummanya benar. Namja ini sungguh memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Bulu matanya sangat panjang untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dan kulit wajahnya mulus tanpa noda sedikitpun. Yunho menelan ludah saat tiba-tiba kegugupan melandanya.

Set

Deg

Gemuruh jangtungnya bagaikan pintu yang di gedor-gedor dengan kerasnya saat tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lehernya menarik Yunho hingga laki-laki itu hanya menyisakan beberapa jengkal jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Yunho membatu. Mata musangnya menatap benda mungil yang bergerak-gerak karena gumaman. Ia menelan salivanya susah payah. Bibir Jaejoong terlihat begitu lembut dan sangat mirip dengan buah cherry. Warnanya merah dan sangat menggoda. Butuh pengendalian luar biasa untuk tidak melumat bibir itu.

Tapi ditepisnya pikiran kurang ajar yang bergelayut di otaknya dan memutuskan menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja cantik yang terlelap itu. Keterpakuan Yunho masih bertahan bahkan setelah ia menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong. "Bagaimana bisa?" gumannya tidak percaya.

Mengabaikan degub jantungnya yang menggila, Yunho berjalan menuju sisi ranjang yang lain dan berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Jantungnya masih berdegub kencang saat ia mellirik ke arah Jaejoong.

Aneh..

Kenapa ia harus gugup tidur bersebelahan dengan seorang namja sama sepertinya? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Anya… kau masih normal Jung Yunho. Enjoyed! Okey.' Batinnya. Tapi sesuatu berkata lain.

Bruk

Namja tampan pemilik bibir hati itu terpaku ketika tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghadap kearahnya. Dan memeluknya? Jantungnya berubah semakin menggila.

Oh,, No! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Jika seperti ini Yunho sangat yakin. Semalaman ia tidak akan tidur karena detakan jantungnya yang meletup-letup seperti kembang api.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti dan cahaya bulan tertutup oleh cerahnya mentari pagi. Yunho tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Semalam, baru kali ini ada yang tidur memeluknya. Meskipun ia baru bisa tertidur sekitar pukul 4 pagi, tetapi rasanya benar-benar hangat dan sangat nyaman. Ah, Kim Jaejoong. Kedua mata musangnya terjaga. Yunho meraba tempat tidur disampingnya.

Kosong.

Dimana Jaejoong? Saat kedua matanya terjaga sepenuhnya, namja tampan pemilik bibir seksi itu tercenung. Apakah namja cantik tunangan pura-puranya itu sudah pulang? Yunho langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnnya tanpa sempat mencuci muka.

Yunho menatap para maidnya tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka tidak menyiapkan makanan tetapi berdiri di depan ruangan dapur. Begitu memasuki ruangan dapur, Yunho teecenung heran melihat siapa yang berdiri sambil memotong sayuran. Jaejoong dan ummannya sedang memasak bersama? Ah, lebih tepatnya ummanya yang mercoki Jaejoong dan berpura-pura membantu.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Namja tampan yang khas dengan wajah bangun tidurnya itu berjalan mendekati umma dan tunangan pura-puranya yang tengah sibuk.

"Eomma apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie?" tanyanya.

"Eoh Yunnie-ya. Menantu eomma ternyata sangat pandai memasak. Kau lihat, semua itu yang memasak adalah uri Joongie."

"Jinjjayo?" ada nada kagum dalam suara Yunho. Begitu Jaejoong berpaling, Yunho bisa melihat wajah namja cantik itu seperti orang yang dipaksa menelan pil pahit. Ah, bahkan ekspresinya saat ini sangat menggemaskan Yunho.

"Eomma akan melihat apakah di meja makan sudah beres. Joongie sayang, lanjutkan nee."

"Nee eomma."

Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan Umma. Akhirnya namja cantik itu bersedia menuruti kemauan ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memasak." Ungkap Yunho memandang sup dalam panci yang mengepul di depannya.

"Keluargaku memiliki sebuah restoran di Chungnam. Jadi aku sedikit tahu tentang masakan."

"Wow! Keren. Aku baru kali ini menyaksikan langsung seorang namja memasak. Dan itu sangat mengaggumkan." Puji Yunho sambil menelan saliva melihat tumis daging yang menguarkan bau harum merebak memenuhi hidungnya.

Diam-diam tangan Yunho menyelinap menuju penggorengan.

Plak

Baru saja ia akan mengambil secuil daging itu tangan Jaejoong sudah menggeplak tangannya.

"Yaa.. andweyo!"

"Wae? Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipi."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau bahkan belum mencuci mulut. Bagaimana kalau nanti kuman berkembang pesat di dalam mulutmu yang masih bau itu. Kau bisa sakit gigi dan gusimu akan berdarah karena kuman. Paling tidak kau harus menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu atau lebih bagus lagi kalau kau mandi sekalian baru memakan makanan. Aish! Jinjja."

Yunho terkesiap mendengar lagi namja cantik ini mengomelinya. Tetapi entah kenapa hal itu sangat disukainya. Rasanya seperti di limpahi dengan perhatian.

"Arraseo boojaejoongie sayang."

Cup

Namja Jung itu melesat pergi setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi Jaejoong. Ia terkekeh saat mendengar namja cantik itu baru saja meneriakinya lagi.

Sosok wanita cantik bermata kucing itu tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah putra dan calon menantunya. Sementara Jaejoong, mengusap pipinya dengan wajah bingung. Apakah Yunho baru saja menciumnya lagi? Lalu tatapan doe eyesnya melihat Mrs Jung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Membuat namja cantik itu menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jung Yunho berpura-pura menciumnya karena ada ummanya yang mengawasi.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Jam berapa kau pulang kuliah?"

Heeh?

Apa Jaejoong tidak salah mendengar? Baru saja Jung Yunho mengatakan akan menjemputnya? Untuk apa? Namja cantik itu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Yunho ssi. Kenapa ingin menjemputku? Waeyo? Apa eomma mu akan mengadakan makan malam bersama lagi?" tanyanya.

Yunho tersenyum misterius. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu refleks mundur dan kepalanya membentur kaca pintu mobil.

Jaejoong bahkan menutup kedua matanya saat wajah Yunho hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Aliran dingin mendadak menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho menerpa kulitnya.

"Rahasia…" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan Yunho menjauh darinya. Namja cantik itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. "Aku tidak tahu. Pulang kuliah aku harus ke rumah singgah untuk bekerja part time. Apakah di keluargamu sering ada acara berkumpul seperti kemarin malam?"

"Hmm.. Kurasa kau harus berhenti kerja part time Jae. Eomma akan marah besar dan sakitnya bisa kambuh kalau tahu calon menantunya bekerja di rumah singgah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan eomma pergi ke tempat pemandian air panas dan melihat menantunya ada di sana sebagai pekerja. Ahh… dia pasti langsung drop." Bohongnya dengan sangat lancar. Dalam hati Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sering sekali berbohong terlebih pada namja di sampingnya.

"Ah,, kau benar." Jaejoong menjawab sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Babo! Lalu bagaimana aku mendapat uang untuk membayar rumah sewaku? Belum biaya kuliah. Aku juga harus membeli beberapa buku refrensi, kemudian membeli makanan? Argh! Eothokhe?"

Yunho benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini. Sosok di sampingnya sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Bagaimana seorang namja bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok polos yang membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu tersenyum. Seandainya YoonHye bisa seperti namja ini. Tapi ia sadar, semua orang berbeda. Hanya saja, Yunho benar-benar merasa tergelitik dengan kepribadian sosok di sampingnya ini.

"Jja, masuklah. Kau bisa terlambat masuk kuliah. Masalah ini kita pikirkan lagi nanti."

**.**

**RING OF DESTINY**

**Gia**

**YunJae**

**.**

Gerimis kembali menebar di kota Seoul. Membasahi jalanan beraspal dan menguarkan jejak-jejak basah di Universitas Eun Ha. Sosok namja yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang itu menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Diliriknya koridor kampusnya yang sudah mulai lengang. Hawa dingin menggulung tubuhnya yang tidak terbungkus mantel hangat.

Kim Jaejoong menoleh sekali lagi ke arah depan kampusnya. Dia sudah berdiri selama hampir satu jam di tempat itu. Lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Apakah Yunho lupa? Jaejoong sudah bersiap akan menerobos hujan, tapi mengurungkannya. Ia ingin menghubungi Yunho, tapi Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nomor namja itu. Ceroboh. Rutuknya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Dia berbalik saat mendengar seseorang baru saja memanggilnya. Sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan misterius itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh Seung Hyun sunbaenim. Kau belum pulang?"

"Kau sendiri belum pulang. Sedang menunggu gerimis reda?"

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia memalingkan wajah. Namja bernama lengkap Choi Seunghyun itu adalah salah satu seniornynya di Eun Ha. Bahkan sekarang namja berwibawa itu sudah merangkap sebagai asisten dosen. Jaejoong sangat menghormatinya dan menganggap laki-laki itu seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Sudah hampir malam. Apa kau berencana menginap di kampus?" tanya Seunghyun lagi.

"A-aniyo. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Bagaimana dengan sunbae?"

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum Jaejoong lantas melambaikan tangannya. "Sunbae duluan saja." Jawabnya.

"Arraseo. Sampai jumpa besok Jae."

"Nee. Annyeong sunbaenim."

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya saat melihat mobil Seunghyun berlalu melewati gerbang universitas. Baiklah ia akan menunggu satu jam lagi. Kalau Yunho tidak muncul, ia akan pulang naik bus saja. Tidak peduli apa sebenarnya rahasia yang akan di beritahukan namja Jung itu padanya.

Di sisi lain Jung Yunho baru saja merutuki kebodohannya. Ia lupa bahwa harus menjemput tunangan pura-puranya. Jaejoong pasti akan marah. Ia terburu-buru meraih jas nya dan kunci mobil di atas mejanya.

Namun sesuatu mengejutkannya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan wajah Kim Yoon Hye muncul di hadapannya.

Plak

"Brengsek!"

Gadis itu menampar wajah Yunho.

"Yak! Jung Yunho ssi. Kau benar-benar namja brengsek yang pernah ku temui. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku bilang kita putus dan kau sama sekali tidak berusaha menemuiku atau meminta maaf padaku? Hanya gara-gara cincin sialan yang kubuang itu kita harus benar-benar putus? Oppa! Kita sudah berhubungan hampir 3 tahun. Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. " Cerca gadis cantik itu panjang lebar. Yunho hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Bahkan kata-kata seolah tersangkut di ujung lidahnya.

"Yoo Hye-ya. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicara lain kali eoh. Mianhe…"

"Yaak! Yunho oppa!" Yoon Hye menghentakkan kakinya menahan kesal. Sejak kapan Jung Yunho mengacuhkannya? Apa mungkin namja itu sudah menemukan orang lain sebagai penggantinya hanya dalam waktu dua hari? Menahan tangisnya yang di ambang pelupuk mata, gadis itupun berlalu meninggalkan kantor milik mantan kekasihnya.

"_**Yak! Sekretasis Park. Apa yang baru saja dimaki-maki itu adalah putraku? Jung Yunho direktur perusahaan dan atasanmu eoh?"**_

Sosok namja berjas biru muda itu tersentak saat telepon kantor dalam genggamannya mengeluarkan teriakan luar biasa. Ia lupa bahwa Nyonya Jung ibu dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja baru saja menelpon dan meminta untuk disambungkan dengan putranya.

Terlalu asyik melihat pertunjukan antara bos dan kekasihnya yang sedang bertengkar, membuat secretaris bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu melupakan sambungan teleponnya. Buru-buru dijawabnya wanita berpengaruh itu.

"Nde, hwijangnim. Mianhamnibda, saya lupa menyambungkan sambungan hwijangnim dengan Yunho sajangnim. Tapi sekarang beliau sudah pergi dari kantor."

"_**Apa yang barusan mengaku kekasih Yunho adalah seorang yeoja?"**_

"Y-ye. Benar hwijangnim. Kalau saya tidak salah nama yeoja itu adalah Kim Yoon Hye."

"_**Ah, geure. Arraseo. Tutup teleponnya secretaris Park."**_

"Nde hwijangnim. Annyeonghaseumnika."

_Fiuhh_

Namja tampan dengan jidat lebar itu menarik nafas. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa panas dingin jika berbicara dengan Nyonya Jung ibu dari atasannya itu. Tapi apakah dia tidak lancang sudah menceritakan masalah bosnya pada ibunya sendiri? Ah, Yoochun menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. Itu bukan urusannya sekarang. Kalau di tanya tentu saja kewajibannya adalah menjawab. Ya seperti itu logisnya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam lebih saat Yunho memarkir mobilnya di depan Universitas Eun Ha. Secrurity tidak mengizinkannya masuk karena dia bukan mahasiswa Eun Ha. Tapi dengan beberapa lembar won, akhirnya namja Jung itu berhasil mengubah pemikiran petugas keamanan kampus. Secrurity itu juga memberitahunya bahwa jam kuliah sudah berakhir 3 jam yang lalu. Karena kebetulan tidak ada jam kuliah malam seperti hari biasanya.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti perasaan laki-laki yang menjadi seorang direktur itu. Ia benar-benar lupa pada janjinya untuk menjemput Kim Jaejoong, tunangan pura-puranya. Pekerjaan yang padat serta jadwal pertemuan dengan klien yang membludak membuat pikirannya terpecah.

Yunho berjalan di lorong kampus, mata musangnya berputar mencari sosok Jaejoong. Tempat ini sudah sepi dan gelap. Mungkin Jaejoong sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu. Namja yang terlihat sangat tampan meskipun dalam kegelapan itu berbalik pergi menuju mobilnya. Dengan wajah penuh penyesalan ia kembali memasuki audinya dan meninggalkan area kampus.

Mengucapkan terima kasih pada security dan mengemudikan mobilnya pergi, Yunho memukul stir kemudi setelahnya. Ia merasa sebuah kesempatan telah melayang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho baru ingat jika ia sudah mengacuhkan mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Kim Yoon Hye.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jaejoong dan Jaejoong. Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya?

Ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah halte bus yang terlihat sepi. Tapi seseorang tampak duduk disana. Yunho tersenyum mengejek. Mana ada bus yang lewat lebih dari jam 9 malam?

DEG

Tunggu dulu. Kemeja kotak, tas selempang dan rambut almond.

Apakah itu Kim Jaejoong?

Srittt

Decitan ban mobil itu terdengar mengusik kesunyian malam. Yunho berhenti di depan halte bus kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

Oh May…

Yunho tertegun saat sepasang mata musangnya melihat sosok yang bersandar di tiang penyangga halte. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di antara pahanya seperti menahan kedinginan. Kedua mata sosok itu terpejam. Bahkan semilir angin malam yang berhembus menampar wajah putihnya juga mengacak surai almodnya tidak membuatnya terjaga.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan tubuh Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh wajah indah itu. Namun di urungkanya. Yunho melepas jasnya lalu menyampirkannya di tubuh Jaejoong, setelahnya dengan sigap Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong yang terlelap kemudian menggendongnya. Hatinya membuncah saat merasakan nafas Jaejoong berhembus di tengkuknya. Namja ini…

Yunho melihat cincin milik keluarga Jung yang melingkar di jari manis Jaejoong berpendar tertimpa lampu jalan membuat senyuman menyusup di bibirnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam perjalanan. Yunho akhirnya membawa Jaejoong kembali menginap di rumah keluarga Jung. Lagi pula ia yakin ummanya tidak akan pernah menolak jika ia membawa Jaejoong kesana. Tidak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong, akhirnya namja tampan itu kembali menggendongnya. Seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri dan membawa tas serta barang-barang Yunho.

Menuju kamar tamu, Yunho lantas membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong disana. Ia berjongkok memperhatikan sekali lagi wajah indah di hadapannya. Di belainya surai almond Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Kau bahkan menungguku sampai tiga jam lebih…" lirihnya. Lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong cukup lama sebelum melepasnya. Yunho tertegun. Apa dia baru saja mencium Jaejoong lagi? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melakukan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Pintu kamar tamu itu tertutup dan Yunho masih terus menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia tidak mengerti tiba-tiba perasaan bahagia menyelubunginya. Ia berbalik dan sepasang mata kucing yang tajam mengarah padanya.

"Eomma? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya heran saat melihat Mrs. Jung berdiri dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya. Wanita anggun itu berjalan menghampiri putranya.

PLAK

Yunho tertegun dan menelan ludah karena keterkejutannya. "Eomma? Waegureuyo?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Apakah dia bukan calon menantu eomma yang sebenarnya?"

Tubuh Yunho membatu mendengar pertanyaan ummanya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu tahu? Dari mana informasi itu? Bibir hatinya terkatub rapat tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yunho bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**RING OF DESTINY  
gia**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be continue**

**Waw.. apa nih yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Trus apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho? Jyah,, ditunggu kelanjutannya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RING ****OF DESTINY**

.

.

**Storyline:** **Gia**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

**Story ideas**: **Vea Kim-****Kim YoonHye**

**Genre:** Love romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

.

Part 4

.

.

.

Hoam..

Bibir cherry itu bergumam pelan seiring dengan kedua mata pemiliknya yang mengerjab-ngerjab mulai terjaga. Jaejoong menguap lebar seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tidurnya kali ini terasa sangat nyaman dan nyenyak. Ah, pengaruh tempat tidur yang bagus. Mungkin.

Heh?

Tempat tidur bagus? Sejak kapan ia memiliki kasur untuk tidur? Seingatnya di rumah yang di sewanya hanya ada alas tidur bukan ranjang empuk apalagi tempat tidur yang nyaman. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah heran. Tatapan doe nya mengarah ke sekeliling ruangan. Ini jelas bukan rumah sewanya. Lalu dimana ini? Tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kriet

Pintu kamar itu berderit.

"Joongie sayang kau sudah bangun?"

Heeh? Lagi-lagi wanita mesum itu. Tunggu. Kalau ada wanita itu berarti tidak salah lagi ia pasti kembali berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pasrah. Tapi ia langsung terkejut mendengar nyonya besar itu berteriak heboh.

"Kyaaaa… kau sangat manis kalau sedang bangun tidur seperti ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan." Tutur umma Jung sembari mendekati ranjang.

"Jja, Eomma membawa pakaian ganti untukmu. Kajja cepat mandi, kita sarapan bersama kemudian kita akan merundingkan sesuatu."

Wajah Jaejoong tampak pasrah saat lagi-lagi wanita bermarga Jung itu memeluknya setelah meletakkan beberapa pakaian di atas ranjang di samping kakinya. Begitu nyonya Jung keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong menjambak surainya dengan wajah merana.

'Aigo, keluarga ini benar-benar sangat aneh.' Batinnya kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar tamu dengan setelan yang sangat pas serta berkelas yang di bawa nyonya Jung untuknya. Sebenarnya namja cantik itu sempat heran setelah memakai pakaiannya. Darimana wanita itu mengetahui ukuran tubuhnya? Tetapi ditepisnya pemikiran itu.

Jaejoong berbalik setelah menutup pintu kamar dan berpapasan dengan Jung Yunho yang berdiri di dua anak tangga terbawah. Laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho basa basi. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaanya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berada di rumahmu lagi. Sepertinya semalam aku naik bus saat pulang dari kampus." Guman Jaejoong sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mungkin ada seorang kesatria yang membawamu kemari."

"Heeh? Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat apapun. Menyebalkan! Tapi mana ada yang seperti itu." lagi-lagi namja cantik itu menunjukkan sisi polos dan begitu menggemaskan yang membuat Yunho berdesir.

"Yaa. Yunho ssi, jangan bilang kalau kesatria itu adalah kau."

Yunho mengulum senyumnya. Menggoda namja ini entah kenapa sangat menyenangkan.

"Kajja, eomma sudah menunggu kita. Orang tua itu tidak suka aku memonopolimu, nanti dia memarahiku lagi."

Jaejoong langsung mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Yunho menuju ruang makan keluarga.

Bruk

Yunho mendadak berhenti membuat Jaejoong membentur punggungnya. Namja cantik itu mengelus keningnya. "Waeyo? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya saat Yunho berbalik menghadapnya. Namja Jung itu tiba-tiba meraih kedua bahu Jaejoong dan meremasnya pelan. Tatapan mata musangnya juga begitu dalam padanya. "W-waeyo?" tanyanya lagi sedikit gugup.

Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah memanggimu Jaejoongie. Seharusnya kau juga harus memiliki panggilan sayang untukku. Bukankah begitu? Eomma akan curiga jika kau masih memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu."

"L-lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Yunnie… "

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya lalu wajahnya meringis saat teringat bahwa nyonya besar pemilik rumah ini juga sering memanggil Jung Yunho dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'. Menelan salivanya, Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk menyentujuinya.

'Benar kan. Keluarga ini sungguh sangat aneh.'

Jaejoong lagi-lagi pasrah saat tangannya di genggam Yunho begitu erat saat menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi eomma." Sapa Yunho lalu menggeret sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di sana. Sejenak namja cantik itu mengerutkan kening saat merasakan dirinya seperti sosok gadis yang tersipu malu saat kekasihnya bersikap manis.

What? Gadis? Kekasih? Mata doe nya melirik sosok wanita bermata kucing yang duduk di kursi utama. Dia bergidik ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Seperti Jaejoong benar-benar adalah calon menantunya juga kekasih putranya. Wajah Jaejoong kembali merana.

"Joongie sayang. Ada apa eoh? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Eomma akan memanggilkan dokter. Yunnie…"

"A-anieyo!" saut jaejoong cepat-cepat sambil menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya di udara.

"Waeyo boojae?"

"Heh?" Jaejoong tercenung saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama aneh lagi. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan nyonya Jung yang juga mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Boojae?" ulangnya dengan tatapan mengarah pada putranya Jung Yunho yang justru mengulum senyumnya. "Panggilan sayangku pada Jaejoongie eomma." Jelasnya sambil memberi kedipan mata ke arah ibunya saat menyadari Jaejoong tertunduk setelah mendengar kata 'panggilan sayang' yang dilontarkan Yunho.

Sepasang mata kucing itu berkilat penuh kesenangan. Lalu tatapannya beralih menatap calon menantunya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Joongie. Bagaimana denganmu sayang. Kau tidak memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan sayang juga?" tanyanya dengan nada tuntutan yang membuat Jaejoong langsung merinding. "Heh? N-nde ajh… eomma!" Jaejoong merutuk dirinya sendiri. Hampir saja dia kelepasan memanggil ajhuma lagi. "Aku selalu memanggil Yu… Yunniee..-yaa." Jaejoong benar-benar merasa aneh saat menyebutkan panggilan itu. Lidahnya belum terbiasa dengan kata-kata asing itu. Terlebih ia menggunakannya untuk seorang namja yang menjadi kekasih pura-puranya.

Aish! Ibu dan anak ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Sementara Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kedua orang bermarga Jung itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling melontarkan senyum misterius yang tidak di ketahui Jaejoong sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya malam itu saat nyonya Jung mengetahui kebohongan besar Jung Yunho, putranya sendiri. Sesuatu terjadi.

PLAK

Yunho menelan ludah karena keterkejutannya. "Eomma? Waegureuyo?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Apakah dia bukan calon menantu eomma yang sebenarnya?"

"Eomma… itu.. sebenarnya… aku_"

Grep

Yunho tersentak saat tiba-tiba wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya sifat dan sikap ummanya ini. Benar-benar eomma yang aneh.

"Yunnie-ya.. hik.. Eomma maunya Joongie yang menjadi menantu eomma. Tidak mau yang lain. Pokoknya harus Jaejoongie. Kalau kau tidak mau dengan Joongie, eomma akan memaksamu sampai mau. Kalau Joongie yang tidak mau, eomma akan menculiknya dan memaksanya menjadi menantu eomma. Titik tidak ada lanjutannya lagi."

Heeh?

Yunho sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ummanya ini. "Eomma, dari mana eomma tahu kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong itu bukan calon menantu eomma?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Mrs Jung melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho kemudian memasang kembali wajah angkuhnya.

Plak

Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu hanya bisa meringis saat lagi-lagi ummanya yang tidak bisa di tebak itu justru mengeplak kepalanya. "Kau pikir bisa mengelabui eomma eoh? Kau sama saja dengan mendiang abeojimu. Tidak akan bisa menandingiku. Kekeke…"

Yunho benar-benar ingin memijat kepalanya jika melihat tingkah eommanya ini. Apa yang ditanyakan selalu melenceng dari jawabannya. Pantas saja Jaejoong takut pada wanita ini. Batinnya menyetujui.

"Yunnie.. kau tenang saja. Tugasmu hanya satu. Mempertahankan Joongie kita agar tetap di posisinya. Selain itu, biar eomma yang mengurusnya."

Sekarang Yunho benar-benar pusing. Bahkan ummanya tidak berubah pikiran setelah tahu bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah menantunya yang sebenarnya. Ia mengira umma Jung akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan mengusir Jaejoong pergi lalu memaki-maki namja cantik itu yang sudah menipunya. Tetapi kali ini semuanya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Bahkan wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu memaksanya harus mau dengan namja bermarga Kim yang saat ini terlelap damai di kamar tamu rumahnya.

"Tapi eomma. Aku dan Jaejoong tidak saling mencintai. Bahkan aku mengenalnya gara-gara eomma salah menarik orang untuk di jadikan menantu." Cetus Yunho jujur.

Plak

Lagi-lagi umma Jung menggeplak kepala putranya. Yang kali ini membuat Yunho protes. "Eomma! Kenapa memukulku lagi? Aku sudah jujur. Dan lagi, bukankah eomma yang seharusnya di salahkan main ambil anak orang menjadi menantu."

Tapi Yunho terkesiap saat melihat wajah ummanya yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu itu. Wanita itu meraih lengan putranya dan mulai memunculkan isakan palsunya yang membuat Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Yunnie-ya… apakah kau tidak merasa jika Jaejoongie adalah takdir yang dipilih oleh keluarga kita? Buktinya cincin yang di buang oleh kekasih yeoja mu itu di temukan oleh Joongie."

"Eomma… bagaimana eomma tau kalau cincin itu di buang…."

"Kekeke… tentu saja eomma tahu. Sudah eomma bilang. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelabuhi eomma, Jung Yunho."

"Aish,, eomma! Mana bisa seperti itu? Lagi pula, Jaejoong itu namja yang baik dan polos. Aku tidak tega kalau harus memperalatnya terus menerus. Dia bahkan masih sangat muda eomma. Dan yang terpenting kami sama-sama tidak saling mencintai."

"Apa kau yakin tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Mana ada orang yang tidak suka selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium."

Damn!

Yunho langsung mengaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Itu… aku…"

Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencibir. Ditepuknya pundak Yunho. "Sudahlah, eomma hanya minta kau tetap berpura-pura bahwa kebohonganmu belum katahuan. Jangan membuat Jaejoong curiga. Arraseo!"

"Tapi eomma… "

"Hah… eomma belum siap kalau harus berpisah dengan orang yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Joongie. Tampan iya, cantik juga iya, belum lagi pintar memasak. Aigooo… aku ingin memilikinya!"

What?

Yunho menganga mendengar ucapan ummanya. Telinganya belum tuli untuk menangkap apa yang baru saja di katakan wanita itu. Apa maksud dari 'memilikinya'? Apa jangan-jangan kalau tidak bisa di jadikan menantu, ummanya itu akan memaksa Jaejoong menjadi pendampingnya?

ANDWEE!

"Yah! Eomma! Apa maksudnya itu eoh?"

Belum sempat mengungkapkan protesnya wanita pemilik iris kucing itu sudah berbalik menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Jung Yunho lagi-lagi mengacak surainya. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana ia akan mengatasinya? Masalah Yoonhye saja belum selesai, lalu sekarang ummanya menginginkan hal yang aneh lagi.

Arghhh!

Yunho benar-benar stress. Ia melangkah menuju tangga arah ke kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Berbalik, namja itu berjalan kembali ke kamar tamu. Di bukanya pintu putih itu lalu melihat sekali lagi ke arah tempat tidur yang tidak kosong. Sosok itu begitu damai dalam tidurnya dan seulas senyuman terlukis di bibir Yunho sebelum menutup kembali pintu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak nyaman saat berada di antara dua orang yang sama-sama mengamit lengannya dengan possesif. Bahkan sedari tadi ia sudah kelelahan di tarik kesana dan kesini oleh dua orang bermarga Jung itu.

Nyonya besar keluarga Jung itu memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari keluarga dan menyuruh putranya untuk mengosongkan jadwal kantornya. Sialnya bagi Jaejoong, kenapa hari ini harus jatuh pada hari liburnya kuliah. Bahkan sedari tadi ibu dan anak itu tidak berhenti mengambil barang-barang yang mereka suka dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mencobanya.

Apa ini?

"Kyaaa… Joongie sayang. Eomma menemukan piama beruang yang sangat manis. Kajja, coba ini!"

Umma Jung langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyerahkan piama yang di temukannya kemudian mendorong namja cantik itu masuk kembali untuk yang berpuluh kalinya ke dalam ruang ganti.

Tetapi didalam ruang ganti itu Jaejoong justru duduk di lantai bersandar pada cermin besar. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Apa orang-orang kaya sangat gemar berbelanja? Mereka bahkan sudah hampir 5 jam berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Oh.. May! Jaejoong ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Ia tersentak saat ponsel di sakunya berdering. Jaejoong mengernyit mendapati ummanya di Chungnam tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Tidak biasanya wanita itu menelpon Jaejoong jika tidak memberitahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya belum bisa mengirimkan uang untuk biaya semester kuliahnya.

"Yeobseo.. ada apa eomma?"

…

"MWO? Jangan bercanda eomma! Y-yeob.. Yeobseo! Eomma.. Yaa eomma jangan di tutup dulu. EOMMA!"

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong lemas seketika. Di Seoul ia harus menghadapi masalah tunangan dan kekasih palsu. Kenapa di kampung halamannya juga harus ada masalah yang sama?

Apa ummanya itu sudah lupa misi jika Jaejoong baru bisa menikah setelah sukses dengan karirernya?

Sementara itu sosok wanita lain yang sangat anggun dan berwibawa berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang ganti. Manik kucingnya tidak berhenti menatap ruangan di hadapannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam calon menantunya itu belum juga keluar dari tempat untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Eomma. Apa Jaejoong belum keluar juga?" nyonya Jung menoleh saat suara bass putranya berguman di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan raut khawatir. "Yunnie-ya, apa jangan-jangan Joongie pingsan di dalam sana. Coba kau cek ke dalam. Eomma takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Tanpa berkomentar lagi. Namja tampan itu bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Mata musang Yunho terpaku pada sosok yang terduduk di lantai bersandar pada cermin. Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Di hampirinya namja cantik itu dan Yunho memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Mengangkat wajahnya. Jaejoong langsung tersentak. Buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya tetapi wajah kelamnya tidak bisa di sembunyikannya di depan tunangan palsunya itu.

"Yunho ssi.. eothokedji? Ahh… aku hampir gila sekarang! Bagaimana ini?" serunya yang justru membuat Yunho harus menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum. Benar-benar ada sosok yang seratus persen Yunho setuju tentang ucapan ummanya yang mengatakan jika Jaejoong itu menggemaskan.

"Waeyo? Dari tadi eomma menunggumu di luar ruang ganti. Karena cemas akhirnya menyuruhku masuk untuk melihatmu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eommaku di Chungnam sedang mengurus perjodohanku dengan anak pemilik pabrik daging sapi. Bagaimana ini?"

Heeh…

"Perjodohan dengan anak pemilik pabrik daging sapi?" Yunho mengulang kata-kata itu dengan wajah anehnya. Seolah kalimat itu adalah hal yang belum pernah ada.

"Geure… eothokhe? Eomma bahkan menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Chungnam. Mereka bilang aku tidak perlu melanjutkan kuliah. Karena orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu mewarisi pabrik daging sapi terbesar di desa. Kemungkinan besar, aku yang nantinya akan di tugaskan untuk mengelola pabrik itu." Wajah Jaejoong lagi-lagi merana yang justru di lihat Yunho benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Hah.. lalu bagaimana dengan karierku? Yunho ssi. Bagaimana ini? Kita harus secepatnya mengatakan kebenaran pada eommamu. Kalau aku bukan tunanganmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti eommamu sakit dan penyakitnya kambuh? Aduh! Lalu kuliahku bagaimana? belum eommaku di Chungnam. Yunho ssi… aku mau pingsan saja."

Jung Yunho benar-benar di buat tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar rentetan ucapan namja yang sekarang sudah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Mata doe itu terpejam. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar pusing dengan masalah yang seharusnya tidak di hadapinya terlebih masalah yang menyangkut keluarga Jung.

Di satu sisi ia tidak tega jika melihat Jaejoong yang seperti saat ini. Tapi, ia juga merasa belum siap jika harus melepaskan sosok yang bersandar padanya sekarang. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga ummanya.

'Kau membuat kami begitu cepat menyukaimu Jaejoongie…'

Batin Yunho dan membelai puncak surai almond itu. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yunho merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di ketiknya sebuah pesan yang akan di tujukan pada ummanya yang pasti masih menunggu kabar darinya di luar ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu berjalan bersama masih di dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan Jaejoong yang benar-benar telah kehilangan gairahnya. Tapi sepertinya ibu dan anak konglomerat yang bersamanya ini masih mencari-cari sesuatu.

Bruk

Arkhh!

"Maaf… maaf aku tidak sengaja." Namja cantik itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya membantu seseorang yang baru saja tidak sengaja di tabraknya.

"Gwaencaha. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimaka… Ini…." Sepasang turquose itu melebar saat menatap jemari Jaejoong

Tetapi Jaejoong lebih terkejut lagi saat seseorang yang di tolongnya itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya lalu menatap tangan dan wajahnya bergantian seperti ingin mengulitinya.

Yunho dan umma Jung yang menyadari jika Jaejoong, tunangan sekaligus calon menantu palsunya tertinggal di belakang akhirnya menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Jaejoong.

DEGH

Yunho menelan ludahnya yang serasa tercekat di tengggorokannya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Umma Jung yang menyadari raut wajah mencurigakan putranya segera menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tangannya tengah di pegang seorang yeoja.

"Yunnie-ya ada apa? Siapa yeoja itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Eomma! Gawat! Gawat! Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Yeoja itu… dia…" Tapi pertanyaan nyonya Jung terjawab dengan teriakan yang di lontarkan yeoja itu.

"YAK! NUGUYA! Bagaimana kau bisa memakai cincin ini hah? Bukankah ini cincin milik Jung Yunho yang kubuang? Siapa kau?"

"Heh?"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sekarang terjadi di hadapannya.

Yunho dan umma Jung bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong juga yeoja yang masih memegang tangan jaejoong, tepatnya sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis namja cantik itu.

"Ehem! Apa maksudmu agashi?" ucap umma Jung sembari menatap yeoja yang juga menatapnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**RING OF DESTINY**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aduhhh.. Yoo Hye datang! What happen ya? Jaejoong pusing tujuh keliling sama keluarga Jung haha… #PLAK**

**Ttp di tunggu kelanjutanya okey stay tune di kisah cincin. Assa… buat Yannie n Zheyra Sky, idenya uda tak masukin yah.. hehehe ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**RING ****OF DESTINY**

.

.

**Storyline:** **Gia**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

**Story ideas**: **Vea Kim-****Kim YoonHye**

**Genre:** Love romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

.

.

.

"_YAK! NUGUYA! Bagaimana kau bisa memakai cincin ini hah? Bukankah ini cincin milik Jung Yunho yang kubuang? Siapa kau?"_

"_Heh?"_

_Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sekarang terjadi di hadapannya._

_Yunho dan umma Jung bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong juga yeoja yang masih memegang tangan jaejoong, tepatnya sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis namja cantik itu._

"_Ehem! Apa maksudmu agashi?" ucap umma Jung sembari menatap yeoja yang juga menatapnya itu._

**.**

**Part ****5**

**.**

Umma Jung langsung menarik Jaejoong kesisinya dan menatap yeoja di hadapannya penuh intimidasi. Namun tatapan gadis itu sudah beralih pada satu-satunya sosok yang di kenalnya. Jung Yunho yang juga melihat ke arahnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Yak Yunho oppa! Jadi dia alasanmu berubah eoh? Jadi kau sudah menyematkan cincin itu pada orang lain? Jadi aku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi di matamu begitu? Jadi kau juga sudah melupakanku? Begitu? keterlaluan! Geure… Kita benar-benar putus Jung Yunho ssi."

"Yeon Hye-ah… mianhe. Sebenarnya… Aku"

"STOP! Kau dan aku berakhir!"

Gadis itu menghapus kasar air matanya dan melenggang pergi. Sementara Yunho sudah _blank_, tidak mampu berfikir untuk melakukan apapun.

Tetapi namja tampan itu tersentak saat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sisinya. "Yaa.. Yunho ssi. Apa dia yeojachingumu itu? Kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo cepat kejar dia dan jelaskan kesalahpahaman ini." Jaejoong sudah mendorong-dorong Yunho. Tetapi tatapan musangnya lebih dulu menangkap iris kucing yang tengah memicing padanya.

Aigoo..

Kalau sudah seperti ini apa yang bisa di lakukan Jung Yunho? Bahkan ummanya sekarang sudah melotot padanya memberi peringatan.

"Yaa.. kalau kau tidak cepat mengejarnya. Semua akan terlambat. Aish!"

Jaejoong sudah menggeleng dan berdecak saat Yunho sama sekali bergeming. Melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho, namja cantik itu memilih mengambil tindakan sendiri. Setidaknya dia harus menceritakan kebenaran cerita yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu. Semua kesalahpahaman ini harus segera di selesaikan.

Tapi sayangnya, Yunho sudah menarik tangannya sebelum Jaejoong sempat berlari sehingga keseimbangannya goyah dan dalam sekali sentakan tubuhnya oleng hingga sebuah bidang yang hangat membentur wajahnya.

Jaejoong jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yunho detik itu juga.

Membuat umma Jung harus menahan teriakannya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

Jaejoong berdecak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Tetapi sekali lagi, namja Jung itu justru menahannya. Bibir hatinya mendekat ke telinga Jaejoong dan membisikan sesuatu di sana.

"Eomma melihat kita. Belum saatnya ini berakhir. Ku mohon.. Jaejoongie."

Akhirnya desahan menyerahlah yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu. "Arraseo…" guman Jaejoong lemah pada akhirnya sehingga lekukan senyum itu membingkai wajah Yunho. Di peluknya tubuh Jaejoong semakin erat dan sebuah kecupan melayang di puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap sosok yang terlelap serta menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia menyeret namja cantik ini lebih dalam lagi pada masalahnya. Mungkin saat ini masalahnya dengan Kim yoon Hye sudah di anggapnya selesai, tetapi tidak akan semudah itu.

Bagaimana jika nanti Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yoon Hye lagi entah di suatu tempat. Namja cantik ini pasti akan berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang justru ingin di pertahankannya dan ummanya.

"Yunho-ya.. apa pesan yang kau kirim itu benar? Jadi orang tua Jaejoong akan menjodohkannya di kampung halamannya?"

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Begitu yang Jaejoong katakan padaku. Eommanya juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke Chungnam dan berhenti kuliah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Bahkan Jaejoong memutuskan akan bicara jujur pada eomma bahwa dia bukan menantu yang di maksud eomma."

Lalu tatapan iris kucing itu berubah lembut saat menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya dan bersandar pada putranya. Di belainya surai almond yang menutupi dahi itu tanpa sedikitpun mengusik pemiliknya. Mungkin Jaejoong benar-benar kelelahan sehingga tertidur dengan sangat lelap. "Eomma tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jaejoongie akan tetap bersama kita." Tutur wanita penuh kewibawaan itu.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Di satu sisi ia tidak tega jika terus menerus melanjutkan semua rekayasa ini. Tapi mendengar apa yang ummanya katakan tidak memungkiri jika hatinya merasa tenang.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah benih-benih rasa cinta itu telah mengembang di dalam hatinya?

Ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian mempertemukan kepalanya dan kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di bahunya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian sepasang mata musangnya ikut terpejam bersama sosok di sampingnya.

**.**

**RING OF DESTINY  
YunJae**

**gia**

**.**

"Bekerja kontrak sambil kuliah?" sepasang mata doe Jaejoong beralih pada lembaran-lembaran di tangannya. Kemudian melihat lagi ke arah Yunho.

"Hmn.. Jadi kau sama saja bekerja untuk perusahaan keluarga Jung. Kau bisa memilih bagian mana yang kau inginkan. Menjadi Fashion organisasion atau bagian design real estated. Aku sudah melihat pekerjaannmu beberapa hari lalu."

Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya heran. Lalu ia menarik nafasnya dan menaruh kembali lembaran-lembaran kertas itu ke atas meja kerja Yunho. Matanya memicing tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah namja cantik itu sudah berubah seperti orang stres dan merana. "Yaa… apa kau tidak ingat apa yang ku ceritakan tadi siang? Yunho-ssi, kita harus mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Kau tahu, masalahnya akan tambah pelik kalau kau tetap mempertahankan kebohongan ini. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalahmu terlebih dahulu. Soal diriku tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Bila perlu aku yang akan menemui Yoon Hye ssi dan menjelaskan semuanya. Eotthe?"

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ia yakin ummanya akan membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana Yunho ssi?" jaejoong bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

DEGH

Jaejoong terlonjak saat mendengar suara itu. Ketika berbalik sosok anggun dan elegan nyonya Jung sudah berdiri di ruang kerja Yunho khas dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Sungguh Jaejoong di buat merinding dan bergidik hanya dengan melihatnya dan merasakan aura wanita bermarga Jung itu.

"Joongie, Yunnie. Apa yang sedang kalian rundingkan? Makan malam sudah siap. Karena itu eomma memanggil kalian untuk turun. Jika ada masalah, lebih baik dirundingkan setelah makan malam. Dan eomma juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian."

Jaejoong meringis setelah melihat kepergian nyonya Jung. Tatapan matanya kembali pada Yunho yang berekspresi sama seperti dirinya. Mereka lantas saling memandang.

"Kurasa kalau kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada eomma sekarang, itu bukan saat yang tepat." Yunho memberikan ekspresi dengan gelengan kepalanya. Jaejoong menarik nafas. Susah memang kalau sudah terlantur berbohong dari awal. Karena selanjutnya hanya akan ada kebohongan lainnya untuk menutupi kebohongan itu sendiri.

"Aku tahu.." kedua pipi namja cantik itu menggembung dengan wajah pasrah. Yunho yang melihatnya, menarik senyum gelinya. Lagi-lagi melihat ekspresi yang unik dari namja Kim ini.

"Kajja, wanita tua itu akan marah lagi jika kita tidak cepat turun." Ditariknya tangan Jaejoong kemudian di genggamnya erat. Dalam hati lagi-lagi Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya menguntuk rencana ummanya itu.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di penuhi dengan aura ketegangan. Sampai akhirnya, nyonya Jung meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu menatap dua namja di sampingnya. "Eomma sudah memutuskan." Putus nyonya Jung tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap, lalu perhatian keduanya tertuju pada wanita beriris tajam itu.

"Kyaaa… besok kita akan ke Chungnam dan bertemu dengan calon besan! Eomma sudah tidak sabar mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Joongie. Jadi kita akan semakin dekat sampai kalian menikah nanti."

Brush

Uhuk

Uhuk

Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah meminum air dari gelasnya langsung terbatuk karena syok.

"Joongie sayang. Kau baik-baik saja? Eomma tidak menyangka kau akan sesenang itu sampai tersedak. Eomma juga bahagia sayang. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan segera berkumpul bersama. Pasti akan menjadi acara yang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho yang juga balas menatapnya. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang seolah mengungkapkan kata-kata tanpa bicara. Bahkan bola mata Jaejoong hampir melotot meminta Yunho untuk mengatakan sesuatu agar rencana konyol umma Jung tidak jadi di laksanakan.

Bisa heboh satu keluarga Jaejoong di Chungnam jika keluarga Jung datang membawa limoushin mewah yang di huni dua orang ajaib pasangan ibu dan anak ini.

Sampai akhirnya umma Jung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Jaejoong. Mengelus puncak surai namja cantik yang justru gemetar salah tingkah. "Joongie sayang, malam ini kau menginap lagi di sini bukan?"

_Ting_

Seolah ada lampu yang menyala terang di kepala Jaejoong. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berfikir jalan keluar sebelum masalah tunangan pura-pura ini menjadi lebih serius. "A-anieyo eommoni. Sepertinya aku harus pulang kerumah. B-bukankah banyak yang perlu di urus untuk persiapan berangkat ke Chungnam?" Jaejoong berdalih sembari berdoa dalam hati semoga wanita cantik bermarga Jung ini mengerti alasannya.

Padahal dalam hati, Jaejoong sudah menyusun rencana untuk kabur dan bersembunyi besok pagi. Agar rencana mengunjungi calon besan gagal total karena menghilangnya dirinya. Itu adalah ide _briliant_ yang sempat terfikir di otaknya.

Yunho yang memperhatikan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu tatapan musangnya beralih pada ummanya yang juga menyeringai setan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, namja tampan itu menghela nafas sebelum meminum air di gelasnya sambil menunggu serangan balik dari ummanya. Di lihat dari gelagatnya, wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Termasuk menahan Jaejoong agar tetap tinggal di kediaman Jung.

"Joongie sayang, kalau cuma itu alasannya, kau tenang saja. Eomma sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengambil semua barang-barang yang akan kau butuhkan nanti. Semuanya sudah di taruh di kamar Yunnie. Jadi kau tidak perlu kembali ke rumah sewamu."

"MWO? B-bagaimana b-isa?"

"Kekeke…. Tentu saja bisa sayang. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi eomma."

Benar kan? Yunho sudah menduganya. Sekali lagi namja tampan itu hanya bisa melihat wajah meringis Jaejoong di hadapannya. Sepertinya apapun yang di rencanakan namja cantik itu benar-benar di gagalkan oleh ummanya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian segera ke atas dan beristirahat. Besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang panjang. Selamat malam Joongie sayang."

Cup

Sebuah kecupan melayang di pipi Jaejoong kemudian sebelah mata umma Jung memberikan kedipan ke arah Yunho, yang di tanggapi putranya itu dengan decakan serta gelengan kepala.

Kim Jaejoong?

Masih syok, tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Hanya sepasang mata doe nya yang mengerjap dan bibirnya yang menekuk seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

Bunyi langkah sepatu nyonya besar Jung itu telah menghilang meninggalkan dua sosok namja yang saling diam di meja makan. Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia merasa kasihan melihat namja cantik itu, bahkan Yunho ingin menjelaskan segalanya. Tetapi apa mau di kata, jika sampai ia melakukan itu. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari ummanya.

"Jae.. kurasa benar kata eomma. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Besok pasti melelahkan." Yunho bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bergeming di kursi duduknya.

SET

Mengernyit. Yunho melihat lengannya yang di raih Jaejoong. "Yaa.. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Yunho ssi. Lakukan sesuatu! Ah.. kau harus membantuku untuk kabur malam ini. _Geure_. Atau bagaimana kalau kau menyembunyikanku di suatu tempat? Dengan begitu kunjungan ke Chungnam itu akan di tunda. Setelah itu kita cari waktu dan cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada eommamu. Kita juga harus bicara pada Yoon Hye ssi. Atau bagaimana kalau kau memukulku sampai pingsan? Ah… itu tidak bagus. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kau mendorongku dari tangga, dengan begitu aku bisa berpura-pura sakit dan tidak perlu pergi ke Chungnam. Eotthe?"

CTIK

Aww!

Yunho berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar rencana yang lebih dari konyol baru saja di lontarkan Jaejoong. Sementara namja cantik itu mencebilkan bibirnya sambil mengelus keningnya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari tunangan pura-puranya itu.

"Mana ada jatuh dari tangga bisa di sebut pura-pura sakit? Yang ada kau bisa terbaring di rumah sakit berminggu-minggu atau kau bisa juga lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan. Apa kau mau yang seperti itu?"

Hah..

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Shieroo…"

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Kita akan memikirkan semuanya secara perlahan. Pasti ada jalan. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Kajja."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Di tatapnya tangan Yunho yang terulur di hadapannya. Lalu ia bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Yunho. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. Sedikit senyum terlukis di sudut bibir Yunho saat jemarinya bertaut dengan tangan Jaejoong. Terlebih mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong yang selalu berubah-ubah menyesuaikan perasaanya. Namja yang sangat unik.

Jika terus begini. Yunho tidak menjamin ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak jatuh hati pada sosok ini. Cepat atau lambat, ia merasa akan jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tercenung saat melewati kamar tamu tempatnya kemarin malam tidur. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidur di sana? Lalu kenapa ia harus mengikuti Jung Yunho ke kamarnya? Apakah tidak seharusnya ia kembali tidur di kamar tamu? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Jaejoong. Sehingga tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti di tiga anak tangga menuju lantai atas kamar Yunho.

"Waeyo?

"Bukankah seharusnya aku tidur di kamar itu lagi?" tanyanya tidak mengerti sambil dagunya menunjuk kamar tamu di kediaman Jung yang kemarin malam di gunakannya.

Yunho melepaskan tautan tanganya dari jemari Jaejoong. Kemudian berganti merangkul bahu namja cantik itu. "Apa kau ingat kata eomma di mana barang-barangmu berada?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kajja kita ke atas."

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti. Tetapi ia tetap mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho membawanya ke lantai atas lebih tepatnya kamar pribadi namja Jung itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar. Keresahan melingkupinya membuat peluh dingin menetes di wajahnya. Meskipun keluarga Jung tidak jadi memakai limousin, tetap saja tetangganya akan heboh melihat penampilan eksentrik seorang nyonya Jung. Di tambah lagi di sampingnya, ada namja tampan yang sudah di pastikan mampu melelehkan setiap mata yang melihatnya.

Hal yang sedikit menenangkan Jaejoong adalah genggaman hangat Yunho yang tidak pernah lepas dari jemarinya. Di tatapnya sekali lagi wajah tampan itu. Dalam hati Jaejoong merasa sendu. Ia kasihan pada Yunho yang harus di paksa menjadi tunangannya. Ia bertekad akan segera membuat kesalahpahaman ini selesai, sehingga Jung Yunho bisa bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya, bukannya terjebak dengan jodoh palsu seperti dirinya.

Seandainya saja Jaejoong tahu bahwa Jung Yunho dan umma Jung tidak rela jika harus melepaskan dirinya.

Kampung halamannya di Chungnam selalu terlihat ramai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Di ujung jalan adalah restoran di mana kedua orang tuanya tinggal untuk sementara sampai rumah mereka yang terbakar di perbaiki. Sementara beberapa blok dari restoran ada rumah harabeoji juga ajhuma-ajhumanya.

Jaejoong melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela melewati tubuh Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat bangunan tinggi yang menjadi pabrik penghasil daging sapi terbaik di Chungnam. Jaejoong sangat tahu dan mengenal baik siapa anak dari pemilik tempat itu. Seseorang yang selalu menggodanya ketika Jaejoong berkunjung ke pabrik dan memesan daging untuk keperluan restoran. Kejadian yang selalu terjadi ketika ia masih berada di sekolah menengah atas sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengambil jenjang kuliah di Universitas Seoul dan berpisah dengan orang itu.

"Joongie sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Jaejoong langsungg mengeryit mendengar perkataan umma Jung. Wanita ini sepertinya memang mengetahui segalanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap ke arah Yunho yang di balas namja itu dengan mengangkat bahu.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah makan yang lumayan besar. Kemudian seperti dugaan Jaejoong, banyak mata yang menatap ke arah mobil sambil berbisik-bisik.

Nyonya Jung membuka pintu mobil dan menarik mantel mewahnya sambil memakai kaca mata hitam tebal juga menenteng sebuah tas tangan mewah ber-_branded_ terkenal. Sementara Yunho juga melakukan hal sama. Tangannya baru saja memegang handle pintu mobil ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong menahannya.

Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu mobil dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. "Waeyo?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya Yun. Sebelum terlambat, kita akan semakin terperosok jika tidak segera mengakhirinya. Yunho-ah, eothokhe?"

Yunho terpaku sejenak. Bukan karena kata-kata Jaejoong yang mengarah pada situasi hubungan mereka, tetapi karena panggilan Jaejoong yang sudah melepaskan ikatan formal pada namanya.

'Yunho-ah…'

Bukankah itu terdengar manis jika di ucapkan Jaejoong? Sebuah senyuman lolos di bibir Yunho. Di acaknya surai almond Jaejoong. "Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya Jaejoongie. Apakah kebohongan kita akan berakhir atau tetap berlanjut." Tutur namja tampan itu. Kerutan kening menghhiasi wajah namja cantik itu. Jaejoong bingung sehingga ia tidak menyadari ketika Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan menggandeng tangannya. Membuat semua mata yang ada tempat itu, kini mengarah pada dua namja yang berbeda tetapi sangat serasi jika bersanding itu.

Umma Jung melangkah memasuki restoran besar di ikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seorang pegawai yang tidak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh Jaejoong langsung berteriak keras ke arah lantai atas yang di jadikan tempat tinggal keluarga Kim sementara pasca kebakaran.

"Kim eommoni Jaejoongie pulang!"

Bunyi gaduh dan berisik datang dari arah tangga. Sudah di pastikan wajah Jaejoong yang semakin tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan serta di reaksikan ummanya nanti jika tahu dia datang membawa seorang calon mertua juga calon pendamping hidup yang statusnya bahkan hanya pura-pura.

Iris kucing milik wanita Jung itu memicing ketika menatap seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depannya memakai sebuah apron bermotif bunga. Umma Jung juga beralih menatap sosok pria tampan di samping yeoja itu. Mereka saling memandang.

"Joongie eomma?" tanya umma Jung sambil melepas kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya. Yeoja di depannya mengangguk. Mereka menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kyaaaaaa…. " pekikan heboh itu tidak hanya terdegar dari satu belah pihak. Umma Jung dan umma Kim juga ayah Jaejoong sama-sama berteriak. Dalam sedetik kemudian, ketiga orang itu saling berpelukan.

Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho mengerjapkan mata. Keduanya kemudian saling menatap dan mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Jadi ternyata kita adalah calon besan?"

"Luar Biasa."

"Keajaiban yang sangat mengejutkan."

"Aku ingin pesta di adakan di dua tempat sekaligus."

"Tapi rumah keluarga Kim belum selesai di renovasi. Tidak mungkin pesta akan di adakan di restoran."

"Semuanya bisa diatur. Serahkan pada uri Yunho. Kekeke…."

Tawa membahana memecah dalam restoran yang sengaja di _'close'_ itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa saling memandang dan menghela nafas. Ternyata semuanya di luar dugaan. Jadi kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal, istilah lebih tepatnya adalah teman sewaktu muda bahkan lebih parahnya lagi kenapa umma dan appa Kim langsung menyetujui tentang pernikahan yang di ungkapkan umma Jung. Jaejoong menatap merana pada ketiga orang tua yang tengah tertawa-tawa dan asyik bicara tentang pernikahan, renovasi rumah bahkan yang paling membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho salah tingkah adalah perbincangan tentang dekorasi kamar untuk malam pertama mereka berdua.

Ya Tuhan….

Bukannya terselesaikan, sepertinya masalah tunangan pura-pura ini benar-benar semakin parah.

Berulang kali Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah saat umma dan Appa Kim memuji ketampanannya. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang memutar bola mata sambil bibir cherrynya yang berceloteh dalam gumaman lirih ketika Appa dan Ummanya yang berbicara. Lalu namja cantik itu akan tersenyum begitu manis jika umma Jung yang menoleh kearahnya.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu benar-benar ingin meledakkkan tawanya. Jaejoong memang sosok yang berbeda dan sangat menggemaskan. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Yunho ingin mendekap dan mencubit namja cantik itu agar berhenti menampilkan ekspresinya yang bisa membuat perutnya kram karena menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat beberapa masakan spesial untuk merayakan pertemuan kita sekaligus hari bersejarah karena sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi besan!" seruan dari Appa Kim langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dua yeoja di sampingnya.

Yunho langsung mendengus saat itu juga. Memasak? Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan ummanya selain membuat panci gosong? Umma Jung yang melihat Yunho seperti itu langsung menginjak kaki putranya dan tersenyum palsu ketika Appa dan Umma Kim mengernyit mendengar Yunho mengaduh dan memekik.

"Yunho-ya dan Jaejoongie sebaiknya berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Supaya kalian bisa bermesraan." Ujar Umma Kim yang langsung membuat Jaejoong ingin memberikan semua jenis daging terbaik agar Ummanya tidak mengoceh sembarangan.

"Geure, itu ide yang sangat bagus. Yunnie-ya _jja _bawa Joongie berkencan." Perintah umma Jung penuh dukungan.

Meskipun diliputi rasa tidak enak, Yunho lebih memilih bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong. Tatapan memohon yang terpancar dari iris musang itu membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu memilih menyambutnya. Keduanya berjalan keluar restoran dan meninggalkan para orang tua aneh yang pernah ada di dunia.

.

.

.

"Mianhe…"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hah, tidak perlu minta maaf Yun, mereka memang orang-orang aneh."

OPPst!

Buru-buru Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. "Kecuali eommamu tentu saja." Padahal dalam hati Jaejoong sangat menyetujui jika kedua orang tuanya dan umma Jung adalah sekomplotan orang aneh. Ia menghela nafas lelah ketika memikirkan hal itu. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata malah jadi seperti ini." Mata doe Jaejoong menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Hey cincin. Apa yang harus kami lakukan eoh?" Jaejoong berbicara pada cincin di jarinya? Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya. Tapi dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Yunho ingin sekali mangatakan.

'_Apa lagi. Tentu saja melanjutkannya sesuai rencana para orang tua. Bertunagan sampai menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya.'_

Yunho menggeleng ketika menyadari pemikiran konyolnya. Mungkin saat ini hanya dia yang berfikiran seperti itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, entahlah. Yunho takut memikirkannya sampai ke sana.

Mereka sibuk mengobrol sambil berjalan-jalan. Jaejoong sejenak melupakan masalah rumit tentang pertungan palsu. Bahkan umma dan Appanya sama sekali tidak mengungkit tentang perjodohannya dengan anak pemilik daging sapi.

Jaejoong menunjukkan beberapa hal pada Yunho tentang tempat tinggalnya. Kebiasaan di desa juga beberapa hal-hal menarik lainnya.

"Ah, panasnya…." Keluh Jaejoong. Yunho langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, tanpa menunggu namja cantik itu mengambilnya, Yunho langsung mengusap peluh di wajah Jaejoong.

Hmm…

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedekat ini membuat Yunho sungguh ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi padamu Jung?

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan keduanya.

"_Kim Jaejoong?" _

Yunho langsung memasukkan kembali sapu tangan miliknya. Sementara Jaejoong berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Sepasang doe eyes itu langsung terbelalak. Satu meter darinya berdiri sosok yang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Peluh di wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi keringat dingin.

Astaga, apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang akan di lakukan sosok di depannya itu. Yang tidak lain adalah anak dari pemilik pabrik daging sapi sekaligus orang yang sebenarnya akan di jodohkan dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho pelan bahkan hampir berupa bisikan. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menelan susah payah salivanya lalu mengangguk.

"Dia orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku." Balasnya sambil berbisik.

Yunho langsung mengalihkan mata musangnya melihat kembali ke arah sosok yang sudah berjalan lebih mendekat ke arahnya juga Jaejoong.

GREP

Yunho terperanggah ketika sosok itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong tepat di hadapannya.

"Bogoshipooo…." Ujar sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**RING OF DESTINY**

**YUNJAE**

**gia Sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**Hayooo…. Siapa nih kira-kira yang jadi sosok orang yang dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong? Di tunggu yah kelanjutannya. Jangan protes karena lama updatenya yah, saya dpt kerja sift satu terus, teler terus hahaha… yang penting lanjut dahhh Yosh! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**RING ****OF DESTINY**

.

.

**Storyline:** **Gia**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

**Story ideas**: **Vea Kim-****Kim YoonHye**

**Genre:** Love romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

.

Part 6

.

Yunho mengernyit ketika menatap sosok namja dengan rambut berwarna _grey _dan di potong menutupi seluruh dahinya yang saat itu tengah memeluk erat tubuh Kim Jaejoong, tunangan pura-puranya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tidak nyaman, membuat Yunho akhirnya bertindak dengan menarik namja cantik itu dari pelukan sosok yang sama sekali belum di kenalnya. Setelah menarik Jaejoong ke sisinya, mata musang itu kembali menatap namja di hadapannya.

'jadi orang ini yang dijodohkan dengan Kim Jaejoong?' batin Yunho menilai. Tidak ada manlynya sama sekali. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dirinya yang seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan besar. Sementara namja itu hanya seorang anak dari pemilik pabrik daging sapi. Jauh di bawah level Jung Yunho tentu saja. Tapi bukankah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena kedua orang tua Jaejoong sudah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong.

Kemudian laki-laki bersurai abu-abu gelap itu menatap Yunho sambil memicingkan matanya.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho di buat terperanggah ketika tiba-tiba sosok itu juga memeluknya. "Selamat datang di desa indah kami hyeong!" pekik sosok itu. Senyum lebar terbingkai di wajah sosok itu ketika melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Whoaaa… Jae! Tunanganmu benar-benar keren! Aku terpesona!"

Jaejoong menganga apalagi Yunho yang tak mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena ditampar keheranan luar biasa setelah mendengar kata-kata sosok itu. Mereka berpaling dan menatap satu sama lain.

PLAK

Jaejoong langsung menggeplak kepala sosok itu. "Yak! Jang Hyun Seung apa maksudmu itu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu masalah pertunangan? Lalu apa maksud kata terpesona itu eoh? Apa kau menyukai Yunho?"

"Heh? Bolehkah aku menyukai Yunho hyeong? Tentu saja! Yunho hyeong tipe namja sejati."

Plak

Plak

CTIK

"Aww! Yak Hyun Seung! Sialan, kenapa menjitakku?"

"Kau yang mulai memukul kepalaku. Dasar pendek!"

Jaejoong melotot tidak terima. Memangnya Jang Hyun Seung itu lebih tinggi di bandingkan dirinya? Anak itu selalu membuat Jaejoong kesal sejak dulu. Tidak pernah berubah dan sangat menyebalkan. "Jangan lari kau. Akan ku bunuh kau Hyun Seung! Siapa yang kau bilang pendek? Aku 180 cm dan kau cuma 179. Aku lebih tinggi!"

Hah

Yunho memijat kedua pelipisnya ketika melihat Jaejoong dan namja bernama Hyun Seung itu saling menjambak dan mencubit wajah masing-masing. Tidak adakah hal yang lebih konyol dan kekanakan lagi dari pada ini? Apakah dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang paling normal disini? Menghela nafas lelahnya, Yunho lantas memilih bersender pada tiang lampu di pinggir jalan dan menunggu kedua namja itu kehabisan tenaga untuk saling meledek dan berkelahi. Dalam artian bermain menurut laki-laki bermarga Jung itu.

Satu jam kemudian ketiganya duduk bersama di danau dekat tempat pemancingan umum. Jaejoong dan Hyun Seung masih terenggah-enggah, sementara Yunho sudah menyediakan tiga minuman yang di belinya dari toko ajhuma di pinggir jalan. Namja Jung itu juga sempat heran ketika ajhuma penjual minuman menuduhnya seorang artis yang menyasar di desanya. Sungguh apakah di tempat ini memang di huni orang-orang berkelakuan unik?

Bahkan tunangan pura-puranya ini juga. Kim Jaejoong.

"Yaa, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya bocah!" perintah Jaejoong pada Hyun Seung.

"Heh? Memangnya siapa yang bocah? Bukankah kau yang selalu tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang? Lalu siapa yang suka membeli piama bermotif gajah eoh?"

Plak

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengeplak kepala Hyun Seung. Sedangkan namja bersurai abu-abu itu berniat membalas perlakuan Jaejoong.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menghela nafasnya."Baiklah, tidak akan ada cerita kalau kalian masih ingin melanjutkan permainan kekanakan itu."

Hmp!

Yunho langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong dan Hyun Seung.

Hyun Seung berdehem sejenak sebelum bicara. "Arraseo! Sebenarnya acara perjodohan yang di katakan eomma Kim adalah kebohongan belaka. Salahkan saja Kim Jaejoong putra tunggal yang tidak pulang-pulang hampir enam bulan lebih. Membuat orang tuanya tidak memiliki pilihan selain aku sebagai rencana terbaik hahaha…"

"MWO?" pekikan Jaejoong yang keras itu membuat kedua namja lainnya yang berada di sampingnya langsung mengernyit dan saling berpandangan, bahkan Hyun Seung tidak jadi meneruskan tawanya karena terkejut.

"Jadi mereka menipuku? Benar-benar keterlaluan. Yunho-ah, _kajja _kita temui mereka. Aku benar-benar pusing sampai ingin pingsan tapi ternyata itu hanya tipuan? Tipuan? Lihat saja, aku akan mogok makan. Aku juga akan mogok memasak. Aku tidak akan keluar dari selimut. Aku juga akan kabur ke Seoul tidak akan pulang ke kampung halaman lagi. Lihat saja."

"Tapi Jae… memangnya kau tidak akan ke toilet untuk buang air kecil, kalau terus berada di dalam selimut? Oh ya, tentu saja kau tidak makan kalau tidak memasak hahaha… dan satu lagi, bukankah kau tetap akan menikah meskipun bukan denganku. Kau akan menikah dengan Yunho hyeong kan?"

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali terduduk di antara Yunho dan Hyun Seung. Wajah lesunya muncul lagi dan menggantikan aura menggebu-gebu yang telah menguap.

Pikirannya kembali membentur pada masalah tunangan pura-pura itu.

**.**

**Ring Of Destiny**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya serta menatap penuh intimidasi pada kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka setega itu kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Joongie, eomma mianhe…"

"Appa juga minta maaf Jae."

Umma dan Appa Kim mendesah ketika melihat putra mereka masih tetap bersikukuh dengan acara mengambek dan tidak mempedulikan apapun alasan yang mereka coba jelaskan. Jika sebenarnya acara perjodohan itu hanyalah alasan mereka agar Jaejoong pulang ke Chungnam.

Jaejoong langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide dan jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Mungkin jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada kedua orang tuanya mengenai pertunangan pura-pura yang sedang di lakukannya dengan Jung Yunho, maka kedua orang tuanya akan mengerti dan lebih bagusnya lagi, mungkin Appa dan Umma Kim akan dengan suka rela memberitahukan masalah ini pada umma Jung.

Jaejoong mengangguk sendiri sehingga tanpa sadar membuat kedua orang tuanya mengernyit.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku akan memaafkan kalian. Tapi…"

Appa dan Umma Kim saling berpandangan. Kemudian tatapan mereka kembali ke arah Jaejoong.

"Begini Appa, Eomma. Berjanjilah kalian harus membantuku menyelesaikan sebuah masalah yang tidak sengaja terjadi antara aku dan Yunho. Kami sebenarnya tidak sengaja bertemu, lalu masalah itu tiba-tiba datang."

"Kau ingin bicara apa Joongie?" sela Appa Kim. Jaejoong berdecak. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menatap kembali kedua orang tuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Jung Yunho itu adalah tunangan pu—"

HOAM…

"Eomma mengangtuk. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Yunho dan Eommanya juga sudah ke hotel. Jadi kita bisa beristirahat."

"Hah! Appa juga mengantuk. Mungkin memang lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

Appa dan Umma Kim bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan mulut menganga.

"Jangan lupa matikan lampunya Joongie." Ucap Umma Kim sabil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan, kaki, gosok gigi dan pakai selimut Joongie. Kalau malam sedikit dingin." Sahut Appa Kim dan berjalan mengekori istrinya.

Jaejoong menjentikkan kukunya di atas meja hingga terdengar bunyi yang sedikit tidak berirama. Ia kesal. Padahal sedikit lagi akan ada jalan keluar untuk masalahnya.

"Arhg! Menyebalkan!" pekiknya kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi restoran. Mematikan lampu utama, ia berjalan menuju tangga, tetapi sesuatu yang berupa bayang-bayang di depan pintu restoran mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu.

'Apa ada pencuri?' pikirnya. Jaejoong berjalan mengendap setelah meraih panci penggorengan yang akan di gunakannya untuk senjata. Sebelah tangannya mengepal membentuk tinju siap memukul siapapun yang berusaha mencuri di restoran orang tuanya.

Sangat pelan, pintu itu di buka oleh Jaejoong. Sambil melayangkan panci penggorengan di tangannya.

"Yats! …. Eh Yunho?" Jaejoong mengeryit saat melihat tunangan pura-puranya berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Di tariknya kembali panci penggorengan yang tadi sempat melayang di udara.

"Hai Jae.. kau belum tidur?" Yunho bertanya basa basi dan mengusap surainya.

"Tunggu. Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di hotel bersama eomma mu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berada di sini?" kerutan heran tidak menghilang di wajah Jaejoong yang tertimpa sinar dari lampu jalan.

"Eomma mengusirku tadi. Aku tidak bisa _check in_ di kamar manapun karena penuh. Kunci dan dompetku tertinggal di kamar eomma Jae. Bahkan aku kemari menumpang taksi dan aku belum membayarnya." Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Yunho dan mendapati wajah merengggut supir taksi di dalam mobil sambil mengetukkan jarinya pada stir kemudi.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membayar ajhusi itu. Taksi sekarang tidak mau di suruh menunggu Yun. Lihat saja wajah kusam menyebalkan ajhusi itu." Gerutuan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong justru membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Begitu Jaejoong kembali, Yunho yang ganti mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menangkap sebuah panci penggorengan yang di pegang namja cantik itu.

"Jae, kau mau apa dengan panci itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong langsung menelan salivanya. Wajahnya berubah merah karena menahan malu. Bisa tertawa namja Jung itu kalau tahu ia menggunakan panci penggorengan untuk senjata melawan pencuri.

"I-Itu…. Aku mau memasak mie. Ya… masak mie. Kau mau?" jawabnya tanpa bisa melepas nada salah tingkah. Yunho memcingkan matanya. "Malam-malam begini? Tidak biasanya kau makan tengah malam. Tapi itu bagus juga. Supaya kau bisa lebih berisi."

"M-mwo? Yaa… apa maksudmu dengan berisi itu? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Yunho langsung menggeleng menyadari tatapan tidak terima dari tunangan pura-puranya itu. "Lupakan saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, bisakah kita masuk dan segera tidur?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Di sini hanya ada dua kamar yang tersedia. Satu kamar sudah di tempati Eomma dan Appa, lalu satu kamar lagi sangat kecil mungkin cukup untuk satu orang saja. Eothokhe?"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tampak berfikir sambil mengerutkan keningnya bahkan jemarinya mengelus panci penggorengan yang sudah berada dalam pelukannya. "Ah! aku punya ide. Kajja pergi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong sudah menarik tangan namja itu.

Tidak ada suara dalam perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi dan rumah yang memiliki arsitektur cukup indah mengingat lingkungan desa sehingga membuat rumah itu telihat menonjol dari yang lain. Yunho hanya bisa mengernyit heran ketika Jaejoong menekan bel seperti orang gila.

"Jae.. apa tidak masalah menganggu orang malam-malam begini?" Jaejoong menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Aniyo." Masih menekan bel sesuka hatinya, Jaejoong berdecak ketika pintu belum juga terbuka.

"Kau tenang saja. Rumah ini besar, pasti ada banyak kamar kosong yang tersisa. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu tidur di jalanan. Kalau perlu aku akan membangunkan semua orang di rumah ini!"

"Memangnya ini rumah siapa?"

Pertanyaan Yunho terjawab ketika pintu berderit membuka dan muncul wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Jang Hyung Seung berdiri dengan mata sayu dan berkacak pinggang.

"YAK! KIM Jaejoong. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Ohh!

Jaejoong berbalik. "Hey Hyun seung. Malam ini Yunho tidur di sini. Bukankah kamar di rumahmu banyak? Di restoran tidak ada kamar lagi. Eotthe?"

BLAM

Pintu langsung berdentum menutup di depan wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat keduanya menutup mata.

"Sialan! Yak Hyun Seung. Dasar menyebalkan. Awas kau yah, aku tidak akan sudi membeli daging di tempatmu lagi. Lihat saja. Awas kau. Namja sinting. Pendek, jelek, usil, jahil. YAK!"

Mendadak Jaejoong terdiam saat pintu rumah Jang Hyun Seung kembali terbuka. Wajah laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu muncul dengan senyum yang menurut Jaejoong terlihat aneh serta menyebalkan.

"Yang membeli daging di tempatku itu kan eomma dan Appa Kim. Bukan kau Kim Jaejoong. Hahaha…" 

BLAM

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama memejamkan mata ketika pintu kembali tertutup di depan wajah mereka. Keduanya menghela nafas dan berbalik meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jang. Yunho yang berjalan di samping Jaejoong melirik diam-diam ke arah namja itu. Jaejoong tampak sedang berfikir keras, dan raut wajahnya yang sedang berfikir itu justru membuat Yunho tidak mampu menahan untuk sekedar tersenyum.

Saat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya, buru-buru Yunho mengusap rambutnya dan memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. "Tidak ada solusi lain. Malam ini kita terpaksa tidur bersama di tempat yang kecil."

Heh? 

Tiba-tiba saja wajah laki-laki tampan bermarga Jung itu memerah begitu mendengar kata 'tidur bersama'

'_Jangan konyol Jung Yunho.'_

"Yaa.. kau sedang apa Yun? Kenapa menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu? Kau keberatan tidur di restoran? Lalu kau mau tidur di mana? Tidak ada hotel lain di sini dan taksi juga sudah hampir jarang di jam-jam malam begini."

Yunho langsung menggoyangkan telapak tangannya salah tingkah. "A-anieyo. Aku tidak apa-apa tidur di manapun." Ucapannya bahkan terselip nada gugup. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan bersama menuju restoran keluaga Kim.

"Tadi aku hampir saja mendapat solusi untuk mengatasi masalah pertunangan kita."

"Heh? Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

Yunho menunggu sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu justru menghela nafas berat. "Eomma dan Appa meminta maaf tentang kejadian penipuan perjodohan itu. Dan aku mengajukan syarat akan memaafkan mereka kalau mereka mau membantuku mengatasi masalah tunangan kita yang hanya pura-pura. Mereka berteman dengan eommamu jadi pasti lebih mudah mebicarakan kebenarannya. Itu maksudku."

"Lalu?" tatapan menyelidik serta khawatir terlontar di wajah tampan Yunho.

Hah…

"Gagal total! Aishh! Appa dan eomma memang orang tua tidak peka. Baru juga mau memulai pembicaraan, mereka malah menguap lalu menyuruhku mencuci tangan, kaki dan bergegas tidur. Orang tua macam apa itu? Menyebalkan!"

"Hmppt.." buru-buru Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan mengunci rapat mulutnya saat mendapat deatglare dari Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar akan gila." Seru namja cantik itu yang di balas Yunho dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Jaejong menggelar futon di lantai yang hanya berukuran 3x4 meter itu. Benar-benar sangat sempit dan kecil. Bahkan selimut yang ada juga kecil. Yang biasa di pakai anak seumuran 10 tahun. "Ini benar-benar jauh dari kamar hotel apalagi kamarmu Yunho-ah. Sebenarnya ini tepat penyimpanan bahan-bahan yang belum di masak, tapi eomma membersihkanya untuk persiapan kalau aku pulang ke Chungnam. Kau tak apa kan?"

Yunho yang sibuk menatap Jaejoong merapikan alas tidur tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum. Tapi ia langsung tersentak saat Jaejoong justru menatap kearahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya merasa tidak mendengarkan Jaejoong karena sibuk memperhatikan namja itu.

"Eopseo! Kajja kita tidur. Ck, selimutnya bahkan sangat kecil. Kau sebelah sana dan aku yang sebelah sini." Tutur namja cantik itu kemudian bersiap merebahkan dirinya di atas futon.

Yunho masih belum bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba terjadi pada dirinya. Jantungnya yang berdetak hebat seolah sanggup meloncat keluar. Padahal dua malam yang lalu ia juga tidur satu ranjang dengan Jaejoong, tapi rasanya tidak begitu parah seperti sekarang.

Bagaimana kalau nanti Jaejoong memeluknya? Bagaimana kalau wajah mereka nanti berdekatan? Lalu merasakan aroma memabukkan tubuh namja itu, Yunho tidak menjamin akan bisa menahan hasrtanya.

Ya Tuhan…

Rasanya ia akan gila memikirkan semua itu.

Yunho yang sibuk dengan kegiatan melamunnya sampai tidak sadar ketika Jaejoong kembali bangkit dan menghampirinya lalu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Oh..ehh? T-tentu saja. Kajja kita tidur."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat Yunho bergegas menuju futon lalu membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Membelakangi Jaejoong. Sementara namja cantik itu membentangkan selimut yang kecil serta tipis pada tubuh Yunho dan menyisakan sedikit untuknya lalu ia masuk ke dalamnya dan merebahkan diri di samping Yunho.

Baru saja beberapa menit mereka berbaring. Dada Yunho kembali bergemuruh ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Jaejoong. Ia menelan salivanya ketika merasakan hangat dari tubuh Jaejoong mejalar pada tubuhnya.

DEG

DEG

Meskipun udara malam dingin, tapi bagi Jung Yunho, rasanya benar-benar membakar dan panas. Ia mencoba merubah posisi sampai akhirnya malah berbalik dan menghadapi punggung Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar jari telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh punggung namja cantik yang sudah terlelap itu.

Jaejoong memiliki bahu yang lebar tidak bisa di pungkiri, tapi wajahnya sungguh sangat menawan dan indah. Lihat saja…

DEGH

Yunho langsung menahan nafasnya saat tubuh Jaejoong juga berubah posisi sehingga menghadap ke arahnya. Telunjukkan tepat berada di dada Jaejoong. Kemudian tatapan musangnya tertuju pada sebentuk belahan daging plum yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Yunho ingat dengan pasti ia hanya pernah berciuman satu kali. Itupun dengan kekasihnya waktu masih di bangku sekolah dulu. Ia bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan Yoonhye meskipun mereka sudah terhitung 3 tahun menjalin hubungan. Paling jauh juga berpelukan atau bergandengan tangan. Tapi Yunho cukup senang karena Yoonhye memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yunho akui, ia memang bukan laki-laki playboy atau namja brengsek yang mengumbar pesona di mana-mana.

Tapi bagaimana ceritanya jika sekarang, detik ini ia mencium Jaejoong? Bagaimana rasanya? Seperti apa sensasinya?

Melupakan segala konsekuensi serta pikiran dan logis tidaknya, perlahan Yunho benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang berhembus hangat mengenai hidungnya. Yunho menelan salivanya. Jantungnya berdetak seperti pacuan kuda, dan hawa panas semakin terasa menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Jangan lakukan Jung Yunho.'_

'_Yak.. jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'_

'_Tidak ada salahnya, selagi Jaejoong tidur.'_

'_Bagaimana kalau dia nanti terbangun saat kau sedang menempelkan bibir?'_

'_Dia sudah tidur nyenyak. Tidak akan terasa kalau hanya sekedar ciuman.'_

'_Hanya menempelkan bibir. Tidak ada salahnya.'_

Yunho menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang berdebat dalam otaknya.

Tapi..

Kedua matanya langsung terbuka seketika. Yunho terpaku saat tiba-tiba lengan Jaejoong sudah memeluk tubuhnya. Hal yang paling membuatnya membeku adalah bibir Jaejoong yang saat ini tanpa di undang sudah menempel tepat di atas belahan bibirnya. Yunho sudah tidak bergerak ataupun bernafas. Jantungnya berlomba dan berdetak mencapai seribu persen.

Bahkan untuk menarik tubuhnya atau melepas bibir yang saling menempel itu, Yunho benar-benar tidak sanggup. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih diam dan membiarkan tautan bibir di antara mereka tetap terjalin.

Pikiran Yunho tiba-tiba terbayang pembicaraanya dengan umma Jung ketika di kamar hotel.

.

.

.

"MWO? Eomma sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Appa dan eomma Kim tentang rencana sandiwara kita?" Yunho melotot tidak percaya. Sedangkan umma Jung tersenyum puas setelah menganggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja. Eomma harus bergerak cepat Yun. Karena itu, eomma ceritakan semuanya pada orang tua Jaejoongie. Dari Joongie yang datang ke toko dan menemukan cincin keluarga kita sampai permintaan eomma yang ingin Joongie jadi menantu eomma. Bagus kan ?"

Yunho memijat kepalanya. Ini benar-benar sudah jauh dari rencana. "Lalu apa tanggapan eomma dan Appa Kim?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ummanya yang eksentrik itu.

"Tentu saja mereka setuju dan mendukung rencana eomma. Bahkan kita akan mempercepat semuanya. Dari renovasi rumah sampai pernikahan kalian. Kekeke…."

"Mwo? Yak eomma! Mana bisa begitu? Memangnya eomma tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Atau perasaan Jaejoong? bagai—"

"Hust!"

Yunho langsung diam dan tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Umma Jung menghampiri putranya lalu menepuk bahu laki-laki yang belum genap berkepala tiga itu. "Jangan membohongi eomma Yunho. Kau itu menyukai Jaejoongie bukan? Mengaku saja. Eomma berani bertaruh, kau adalah orang yang paling menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi. Lihat saja." Tatapan memicing ummanya membuat Yunho bergidik. Terlebih nada bicara wanita itu terdengar sedikit mistis.

"Aish! Eomma. Meskipun aku setuju, apa eomma tidak memikirkan Jaejoong. Dia masih muda, dan lagi. Dia belum tentu menyukaiku. Bahkan Jaejoong mungkin seorang namja nor—"

"Shutttt!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya lagi-lagi umma Jung menyelanya. Membuat Yunho akhirnya memilih diam.

"Kemarikan dompetmu?"

"Untuk?"

"Sudahlah Jung Yunho. Jangan melawan eomma. Cepat kemarikan." Mau tidak mau, Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan ummanya.

Wanita jung itu menyeringai. Sambil menggandeng lengan putranya, ia berbicara panjang lebar.

"Degarkan eomma Yunho. Tugasmu sekarang adalah membuat supaya Jaejoongie bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Eomma tidak mau tahu. Jangan mematahkan harapan para orang tua. Arrachi. Karena itu sekarang pergilah dan temui Joongie. Buat dia bertekuk lutut oleh pesona laki-laki Jung. Okey. Bye Yunho."

BLAM!

Yunho menatap tidak percaya pintu kamar hotel yang tertutup di hadapannya.

Astaga…

Ummanya berhasil memperdayainya lagi. Lalu apa yang dimaksud ummanya itu dengan 'pesona laki-laki Jung' memang ada yang seperti itu?

Mau mengetuk pintu, pasti sia-sia. Untuk kali ini, Yunho benar-benar menyetujui apa yang Jaejoong katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Ummanya juga termasuk orang aneh di antara orang aneh lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya ummanya itu juga menyimpan berjuta akal bulus yang tidak bisa di tebak atau di prediksi. Mendesah lelah, Yunho akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari kamar hotel.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali ke restoran dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Mungkin sudah takdirnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya melepaskan ciumananya atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya yang menempel dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia menatap lekat wajah namja cantik itu. Jemarinya naik dan membelai wajah Jaejoong.

"Mianhe…" bisiknya lirih. "Membuatmu terperangkap dalam masalah hidupku. Dan… gomawo, telah bersedia untuk menjadi tunanganku."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan bibir hati itu di kening Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho balas melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Menarik kepala namja cantik itu ke dadanya kemudian ia ikut memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kembali ke Seoul dihiasi dengan suasana tercanggung yang pernah ada.

Umma Jung yang duduk di pinggir kanan berulang kali memoles senyum misteriusnya ketika ekor matanya melirik dua namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho sedikit berbeda saat ini. Yang biasanya Yunho selalu memegang tangan Jaejoong serta mengajak bicara namja cantik itu, kali ini beberda, Yunho lebih banyak diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Namja itu juga kadang menggelengkan kepalanya serta lebih sering melamun.

Sehingga Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa khawatir melihat tingkah laki-laki Jung itu.

'Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar stres dengan masalah tunangan pura-pura ini. Jangan-jangan ia bisa gila dan frustasi memikirkan sandiwara yang susah di akhiri ini.' Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong lantas menghela nafasnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kedua orang tuanya masih dengan semangat melambaikan tangan melepas kepergiannya kembali ke Seoul, dengan harapan ketika Jaejoong ke Chungnam lagi adalah tepat saat hari pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho nanti.

Sementara itu Yunho benar-benar di landa dilema yang sangat kronis. Bagaimana bisa sampai sekarangpun dadanya masih saja berdebar tidak jelas, terlebih ia duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho memang sudah terkena demam cinta. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Tapi masalahnya, ia bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seandainya mengatakan perasaanya pada Jaejoong, mungkin namja itu akan langsung menolaknya dan mengakhiri acara tunangan pura-pura ini. Sungguh, kalaupun terus di pendam seperti ini, rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian mencuri-curi lihat Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya.

Mobil audi itu berhenti di depan rumah sewa Jaejoong. Setelah berunding, akhirnya umma Jung dengan berat hati mengabulkan keinginan calon menantu kesayangannya itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Disaat terakhir pun, Jaejoong masih sempat melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti orang kebingungan.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bertindak untuk membantu laki-laki Jung itu. sebuah keyakinan yang tumbuh di hati Kim Jaejoong. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil audi itu menjauh dari halaman rumah sewanya. Kemudian Jaejoong menenteng tas ranselnya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Memikirkan apa kira-kira yang bisa di lakukannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tunangan pura-pura ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Yunho seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kesibukan Yunho di kantor sama sekali tidak mampu mengalihkan pikiranya tentang Jaejoong. Namja itu terus dan terus membayanginya.

"Sajangnim, omset pembangunan beberapa gedung sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggu sebulan, Apartement di daerah Jeju sudah dipastikan siap dihuni." Park Yoochun secretaris berpenampilan keren itu mengernyit saat melihat atasannya sudah lebih dari berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

Ehem!

Tidak ada respon, dan Yoochun akhirnya memilih untuk berdehem sekeli lagi.

"Yunho sajangnim?"

EHEM!

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?"

Park Yoochun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak konsen Yoochun-ah. Ku rasa aku akan meminum beberapa kopi. Ya…"

Yoochun membungkukkan badannya saat Yunho meraih jasnya serta ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tapi mata musangnya membulat seketika saat melihat layar itu berkelip dan nama orang yang menjadi pusat pikirannya tertera di sana.

'Angkat tidak? Angkat tidak?'

Yunho justru berjalan mondar-mandir meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian diam di tempat dan menatap layar ponselnya.

Sampai akhirnya panggilan itu berhenti. Tapi tidak membutuhkan jeda lama ketika ponsel Yunho kembali berdering dan lagi-lagi nama Jaejoong muncul disana.

"Angkat saja sajangnim. Siapa tahu itu penting. Bukankah Anda sedang memikirkan Jaejoong ssi itu?" Yoochun memutuskan bicara. Yunho menatap sekretarisnya itu "Haruskah? Apakah tidak masalah aku mengangkatnya? Aku gugup Yoochun-ah. Kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarkan Jaejoong? Apakah penting? Bagaimana kalau aku berbicara salah padanya? Anya…"

CK..

Yoochun berdecak melihat kelakuan atasannya itu. baru kali ini seorang Jung Yunho bertingkah seperti orang yang benar-benar galau. "Kalau Anda tidak mengangkatnya, biarkan saya yang mengangkatnya Sajangnim."

"ANDWEE!" Yunho langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mendeatglare sekretarisnya itu.

"Baiklah, Kau benar. Aku akan mengangkatnya." Putusnya sehingga membuat Yoochun menguraikan senyumnya.

"Yeobseo. Ada apa Jae?"

Tapi Yunho langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telingannya saat bunyi bising justru yang di dengarnya.

"Jae? Eodiga? Kenapa bising sekali?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"_YUNHO-AH! AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGARMU. AKU INGIN BILANG, AKU MELIHAT YOONHYE SSI. KAU TENANG SAJA AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAHMU SECEPATNYA… YUNHO-AH! KAU MENDENGARKU?..."_

Pip..

"Yeobseo… yeobseo! Jae, kau dimana? Kim jaejoong!"

Yunho menekan nomor ponsel Jaejoong lagi dan mendialnya. Sayangnya nada sibuk yang terus menjawab panggilannya.

"Sial! Ini benar-benar gawat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Gawat!"

Kalau sampai Jaejoong bertemu langsung dengan Yoonhye lalu menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang ada…

**.**

**.**

**RING OF DESTINY**

**YUNJAE**

**gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Ada yang tahu Jang Hyun Seung itu siapa? Itu tmn duonya Hyuna yang nyanyi trouble maker.. kenapa make itu anak?

Coba search di google dengan keyword 'Jang Hyun Seung dan Jung Yunho' ada satu foto yang bikin ngakak. Saat Hyun Seung liatin muka Yunho, y ampunnn… itu anak kayaknya merasa kecil dah. Maklum dia fanboynya babe Yunhoi haha…

Dan masalah baru muncul sebelum tbc. #plak!

Di tunggu kelanjutannya ^^ chp ini full kegalauan appa bear ya…. Hehe PiZZZt


End file.
